


Mondsucht

by NearlyThornless



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyThornless/pseuds/NearlyThornless
Summary: Eren moves into the city to study, leaving his pack behind. He wonders if he's the only werewolf in Berlin, up until he runs into another one - in his university, of all places.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 87
Kudos: 521





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I'm too inspired lately. It's like I come up with 10 story ideas a day, it's horrible and great at the same time)
> 
> .. Hi everyone, so this is going to be... some chapters. It'll probably turn out longer than planned, honestly. Some heavier topics are discussed in this story (I don't want to spoil too much, but with all the dark pasts in snk, I feel like that's to be expected? maybe.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reading.

Eren is pretty sure that his heartbeat can be heard through the closed door - and he almost hopes that it'll do the job, and be mistaken for knocking. He really isn't so sure how to go about this. And the longer he stands there, the less confident he feels about it. 

But it's not like there are many werewolves living in Berlin. In fact, there aren't that many of his kind left at all. Finding one wasn't something he ever expected, or something he dared to hope for. In his university, no less. 

So maybe it isn't that weird that he practically stalked the guy down like prey, following him the second he caught his scent. It wasn't even a fully conscious decision, more like an impulse that he just had to follow. And it makes sense, really. Being alone in a big city is worse than he expected it to be; without a pack, with parks instead of forests - without the familiar scent of other wolves around. He feels almost like a shipwreck in a dry river bed, waiting for rain. 

Although he doesn't want to admit it, maybe his parents were right. Maybe going into the biggest city to study isn't something a werewolf can do, especially when he hasn't even presented yet. 

But Eren is stubborn. Intensely so, that's why he endlessly argued with them about it, and eventually, left for Berlin. And now he's beginning to see why his parents wanted him to stay in the small village where he had his packmates and friends around. Wolves are incredibly social creatures - like people, but worse. Very much dependent on each other, and on nature, too.

The moon in particular. 

He's lonely, constantly on edge because of it - and unable to talk about any of that because everyone told him in advance that this was going to happen. Which means that he has to lie, even to his mother when she calls, and to his friends...

As far as they're aware, it's all perfectly fine. 

But it really isn't. 

So, naturally, he cannot simply ignore it when someone who smells like this just... happens to walk by him. The moment Eren caught the scent of another wolf, his heart started hammering in his chest and it's only gotten worse since. He wonders what kind of person the other is - he's caught only a glimpse of pale skin and black hair. Nothing more, nothing less; not that it matters much what he looks like.

What matters is that he's found someone who's like him. 

Eren lifts his hand and knocks... and waits. But somehow, he isn't ready when the door opens, and Eren manages to stumble a step backwards in astonishment. 

"Hi," he says, unable to keep his eyes from moving across the man in front of him. He's pale, but tattoos stretch across the skin of him arms, the black ink creating a stark constant. Ice blue eyes that border on grey and show no hint of emotion are on Eren; and then there's the smell. Despite the fact that Eren himself hasn't presented yet, he feels like he could read novels into it.

"What do you want?" the other asks, sounding more hostile than anything, which maybe shouldn't surprise Eren that much. He's basically invading his territory here, and all the brunette can hope for is that it's clear he doesn't mean any disrespect. 

A fight in an apartment complex is never a good idea; and among wolves, fights tend to break out easily. 

"My name is Eren Jäger and I, uh. I - I smelled you, and since you're a. Uh. You know. I thought maybe we could..," he begins. But forming a proper sentence isn't that easy with the weight of that gaze on him, and practically everything about the man in front of him screams dominance. From his muscles to his scent, to the way he's standing in the doorframe. 

"You thought what?" the deep voice inquires. 

"I thought.. There's not many of us here. And I don't know about you, but I'm sort of going crazy without my pack, so... I was thinking.." 

Silence follows, and Eren tries his best to calm down a bit before he continues, "Maybe we could hang out, like a pack? Even if it's just the two of us, it's better than being alone or being surrounded by normal humans 24/7." 

Eren barely dares to look him in the eyes, and he looks away just a second after their gazes meet. 

"Are you serious? Do I look like someone who's interested in taking care of a lonely puppy who can't handle living in the big city?" 

"I'm not a puppy. And I'm not asking you to take care of me. You can't tell me that you're totally fine with this lifestyle," Eren argues, feeling brave. Because in all honesty, he can't imagine that this is healthy for any werewolf, even one who's older than him and perhaps more used to the solitude that paradoxically comes with busy cities.

"You randomly knock on my door to tell me that I'm not happy with my lifestyle? And that I should form a pack with a stranger. You're absurd." 

Just as he's about to shut the door in Eren's face, the brunette's quick reflexes help him and he places his foot between the frame and the door. And hisses in pain at the impact. The man's frown deepens, but he doesn't apologise. 

"That's not what I'm saying," Eren is quick to recover, "I mean. It's not like you have anything to lose. Does it really not bother you at all to be a lone wolf in the city?" 

"What tells you that I don't have a pack already? Ever thought about that?" 

And at this, Eren's eyes light up, "You do? So there are other wolves in the city? You're the first one I've noticed," he asks, his excitement more than obvious. He tries to tone it down a bit though, because the raven doesn't quite seem to share his enthusiasm. 

"That wasn't an invitation. And not a confirmation either." 

"Oh."

"Don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry," Eren tells him, defeated. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes, and he blames it on the emotional instability he's been experiencing for weeks now. But the man standing in front of him has such a talent for making him feel like he's made a total idiot out of himself. Which is something he already felt like before, but it's worse now. 

An embarrassingly hopeless noise leaves his mouth, and he tries to blink the tears away, more or less successfully. 

"My pack doesn't consist of wolves. In fact, I want nothing to do with other werewolves, I prefer having humans around me. Hate to break it to you, but you're talking to the wrong person if you want to find yourself a group of werewolf friends in the middle of the city," he says, and Eren remains stunned for a moment. He cannot really wrap his head around the fact that this man doesn't want others of his kind around him. 

From exchanging closeness, to running beneath the moon, to fighting... all of those things that people either don't do or do so very differently; Eren fails to see how someone could willingly rob themselves of those moments that are best shared with a pack of wolves that you trust deeply, if not for a good reason. 

"Why?" he asks, keeping it vague because he doesn't even know what exactly he means to ask, or where the boundaries are.

"It's none of your damn business," is all the reply he gets though.

"But.. you're an alpha. Don't you want to lead your own pack some day?" Eren asks, though he can already guess the answer from the less than amused expression on the sharp features. It's not like you have to be an alpha to lead a pack - it's just that usually, alphas feel a bigger desire to do so. A natural predisposition so to speak; it comes along with physical strength and a more domineering scent. 

Which of course makes it easier to become a pack leader.

Eren wonders if he'll turn out to be an alpha as well, and a part of him hopes so. With a beta mother and an alpha father, the chances aren't too low. 

If only he wasn't such a late bloomer, then he'd already know. 

"What did I just say? I don't care about wolf hierarchy, or leading a pack." 

But something about that answer isn't sitting right with Eren. 

And yet, there's nothing much he can say. Although he wants to think so, he really doesn't have the right to question someone else's life choices like that. 

"Sorry, it's just.. confusing to me. But you're right, it really is none of my business." 

"Glad you recognise that. Anything else you need?" 

"No, I dont-" 

"Bye." 

This time, the door closes before Eren can react. And there's not really a point in trying to prevent it either. If anything, this conversation left him feeling more hopeless about his situation. 

...

The following days are frustrating; Eren barely manages to stay concentrated for even five minutes in his lectures, and with the full moon coming up, his aggression bubbles to the surface more often than usual. When someone gives him a weird look, it's enough to make Eren want to punch their face in - just like that. 

Of course he cannot go around beating his fellow students at university up, so instead he tries to get rid of the anger in other, more or less healthy, ways. 

He punches walls; sometimes he punches himself. His legs are all bruised up now. Purple, blue and green marks stretch across his skin, and his knuckles have been hurting for days. He bites himself when it becomes unbearable. Sometimes he comes so close to losing control that the bite marks look like they come from an animal attack; from elongated, sharp teeth that dig into flesh mercilessly. 

All his attempts at handling his anger only seem to mess him up further, to the point where Eren wonders if he should just lock himself up in his room and pace around until the full moon is over and things hopefully go back to normal. 

He hasn't changed into his wolf form for two or three months, and this can't be healthy. His body feels like it's vibrating with the energy of an animal locked in a cage. 

So on Friday, he skips his afternoon classes, buys himself a six-pack of beer, and sits down by the lake in the park right next to his university. He has every intention of drinking himself stupid, although alcohol really isn't a great idea in his current mood. And yet, he wants something to help him sedate the feeling of loneliness that has been growing in him, threatening to eat him whole. 

A thin layer of ice covers the lake, and the sun appears only for seconds now and then, before hiding behind the clouds again. 

He's dressed in only a thin black jacket, with a shirt underneath. Eren tends to have a high body temperature, but this time, it feels like he's glowing. The cold beer is more than welcome, and he's on his third bottle within 10 minutes or so. 

That's when his phone rings, and Eren has half a mind to throw it in the direction of the lake, just to see if it weighs enough to break the surface. 

And it probably does. 

He picks it up, accepts the call, and tries to put himself in the right state of mind. 

"Hey, Mikasa," he says. 

"Eren. You haven't called me all week," the girl on the other end of the line replies, and Eren has to keep himself from sighing. It's sort of an open secret that Mikasa has a thing for him. He views her as a friend however; an overprotective friend who wants nothing more than for him to come back and give up on studying here. 

"I would have called eventually," he lies, "I've been busy studying." 

"I hope you actually do study. The full moon is coming up, and I thought you might want to come home for a day or two?" 

Of course she'd ask that. It's that same question as always. And as always, he struggles to come up with reasons why he can't. 

Truth is, he's afraid. Afraid that they'll see right through him, and afraid that once he's there, he might not want to come back. But his dreams are more important than staying that comfort zone, so he won't risk it. He has things he wants to accomplish, things that go beyond staying in the same village all his life. 

"I don't think I can, sorry," he says, and hopes that it'll be enough. But knowing Mikasa, it won't be. 

"Why?" the inevitable question comes. 

"I'm too busy." 

"You're lying," her tone is final as she states this, and despite the fact that he loves his pack and all its members, it's sometimes hard to be autonomous when everyone makes everyone else's business their own. In that sense, he sort of understands what the man told him a few days ago. Humans tend to leave more space for privacy. 

It's a paradoxical struggle; he's here, longing for the closeness of having a pack, but at the same time, he keeps pushing all of them away. 

"Actually, I've met another wolf here. And he promised that he'd show me the forest outside the city during the full moon. That's why I'm busy," the lie slips out easily, and Mikasa stays silent for a while. 

"I don't like this. How long have you known him for? Is he trustworthy at all? You're way too naive to live in such a big city, what if he hurts you or kidnaps you?" she asks, her alpha tendencies showing once more. 

And Eren's blood starts boiling. 

"Honestly, I'm not a damn puppy! I can make my own decisions, and I certainly don't need to be told that I'm naive. I'm not! Just because you're certain that you're an alpha, it doesn't mean that I asked for you to protect me, I can handle myself!" 

"You obviously can't! That's why you shouldn't have left!" 

"Stop telling me what to do!"

And then he hangs up, and curses like a madman at no one in particular, the words almost blurring into a growl. 

Before Eren realises that he's doing it, his clenched fist collides with his thigh, and the pain sort of pulls him out of his tunnel vision. 

It's getting harder and harder to pretend like everything is fine, and knowing Mikasa, she's even more worried now than she was before. Which, in turn, annoys him even further. In Eren's head, that 'I met another wolf' story sounded like a way better thing to say. 

If only. 

He empties another beer, tries to keep his breathing somewhat normal, and stares at the sky that's slowly but surely darkening above the dead-looking trees. The air smells like snow, but Eren doubts that any will fall in the city. 

Whenever people walk by him, he glares at them as if the weight of his state could actually, physically, harm them. 

And then his phone rings again. 

"Mom?" he asks, already dreading the conversation but still unable to just ignore his mother. 

"Eren. How are you?" she asks, in a tone that lets Eren know instantly that Mikasa went to her with her concerns. That much for privacy, yet again. 

"I'm fine. A bit stressed, but fine. How about you?" 

"I'm worried. Mikasa told me that you shouted at her on the phone. And something about a stranger you want to spend the night of the full moon with. Why haven't you told me?" 

In that way, his words come back to bite him in the ass. 

Just as Eren is about to try and explain things to her, a strange feeling overcomes him; a warmth that travels straight through his chest and down into his lower belly. It's followed by something that resembles a cramp, and for a moment he fears that he might have a heart attack. 

The sensation is gone as soon as it came though, but it leaves a certain dizziness behind. 

"Eren? Are you alright?" his mother asks, and he isn't so sure. 

"Yeah I'm just.. late for class and I'm sort of in a hurry. Can we maybe talk later? I promise I'm fine," he tells her, unable to handle a conversation with that weird feeling still present.

A fever is the last thing he needs right now, and yet he sort of feels like he's burning up, despite the rather thin clothes for the weather. 

"You really need to learn how to be more punctual, haven't I taught you that?"

"Yeah, you're right," he confirms.

"Okay then, but you promise to call me later?" 

"I promise, bye," he hurries to say, and hangs up before pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. Although Eren cannot handle that much alcohol, a few bottles of beer shouldn't be enough to leave him feeling so... strange. Out of it. 

Eren runs his fingers through his messy hair, but it doesn't do much to calm him down. If anything, it shocks him just how warm he feels. 

That's why he decides to stop drinking, puts the two leftover bottles into his backpack, and stands up. 

Only to almost faint. 

His vision turns blurry, and all sensations seem too intense: the orange light of the setting sun behind the clouds, the wind hitting his face, the scent of the city. It all threatens to knock him down like a tumbling domino. He supports himself on an old tree, and takes a minute just to breathe and clear his mind a little.

Once he feels less weak, he mentally goes through his options.

Either he tries to make his way home, or he goes to the infirmary.

While the latter requires less walking, he doesn't want to be around people. Considering that he's already overwhelmed with everything out here (and more so than is usual for a werewolf in a busy environment), he can't imagine how bad it would be inside the university. 

But he isn't sure he can walk all the way home, which might be sort of a problem. 

Just as Eren thinks that it cannot get any worse, the last face he wants to see pops up in front of him, and the asshole actually comes his way. Jean Kirschstein.

"Ready to drop out yet, Jäger? This is, what, the fourth time you missed the History class this semester?" Jean mocks him, and if Eren didn't feel like his entire body was giving up on him, then he would have replied with an insult. 

As things stand however, all he can do is try not to lose his balance, and glare with as much hatred as he can muster. Apparently it doesn't have the desired effect though, since Eren's whole body sort of sways to the side, hitting the tree. He's still standing, but he could swear his legs are shaking now. 

"Wow, you okay, dude?" 

"Go away Jean," Eren tells him, sounding out of breath and utterly weak.

"Seriously, you look like you're about to collapse," the other states, and comes closer instead of moving away... too close. When the taller boy actually leans in to put a freezing cold hand on Eren's forehead, Eren flinches like he's been burned. Both the cold and the sensation of being touched are too much; far too much. 

"You're burning up, that's what you get for running around without a proper jacket, idiot," Jean tells him and if Eren were himself currently, he'd reply that he doesn't need another mother figure - he's got a whole pack of them worrying about him already.

"Shut up," is all he manages to say, but it sounds like a sad attempt at an insult more than anything. 

"I'm trying to help you, asshole." 

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do!" Jean basically shouts in his face. 

"I don't," Eren tries to sound more like the stubborn person he is, or to at least speak a little louder.

"You do," a new voice states, but it isn't new. The moment Eren recognises who it belongs to, everything inside him stands still. He blinks, wondering if he's hallucinating, or if it's actually the man who slammed the door in his face just days ago. 

But the scent is unmistakable; now that he focuses on it, he wonders how he could have possibly missed the other's arrival. He smells different than before though, much stronger - less subdued. Like a wolf that could kill anyone who crosses him; like an autumn walk through a forest of needle trees.

That definitely shouldn't affect Eren as much as it does. 

"I.. do?" he asks in confusion, his eyes searching for the man's face, but his vision is too blurry and Jean is in the way, as usual.

"Who are you?" Jean asks, sounding offended for whatever reason. 

"None of your business, but I study medicine, and I know Eren. I'll take him to a doctor, he's clearly coming down with a viral infection," the werewolf replies smoothly, and Eren understands the world even less than he did before. 

"That true, Jäger?" 

"Uh, yes," Eren tells him, feeling as if he's about to black out, and regretting the fact that he has had any beer at all. 

"Fine then," are Jean's last two words before he storms off, which leaves only Eren, the tree that is his newfound support system, and the man who confuses Eren in ways he cannot even explain. 

Who comes closer, until Eren struggles to breathe because of his scent. It's not a bad scent, just... too much. 

"You're one fucking dumbass. Why the hell are you here? You should be at home." 

"What?" Eren asks, and has a mini panic attack when the raven makes his way over to him and takes one of his arms, pulling it over his shoulder. Eren can feel his strength in that once action alone, and yet again the uncomfortable sensation works its way through his body - vibrating warmth, much more of it than he can handle. He's not even in a state to appreciate the physical closeness that he's been missing for months properly.

"You shouldn't be outside during your heat. Come on, at least help me out a bit, think you can walk? You seem.. really out of it," the man inquires. 

But apparently, he doesn't know what he's talking about after all. 

"I don't.. not a heat. I haven't, ever," the words get stuck in his throat as Eren tries his best to stay somewhat coherent; he knows that he needs to move, but dropping to the ground and staying there sounds like such a good option right now. He barely registers the annoyed noise the alpha beside him makes. 

"I'll call a cab. But we need to at least make it to the street, alright? And you need to tell me your address." 

"You haven't even," Eren begins, but his eyes get stuck on the man's undercut for a second, "told me your name." 

"Because that's important right now," he says, and Eren nods in response, not really picking up on the sarcasm, "It's Levi. Ackermann. Now, can you walk?" 

"Uh huh," Eren tells him, managing a weak and pitiful smile, and nothing more. He tries his best to walk properly, letting the other guide him because it's not like he can really do that at this point. With most of his weight put on Levi, and in a slow pace, they manage to move forward like that. Eren listens to that deep voice when Levi calls a cab for them, and tries not to whine when yet another wave of foreign feelings floods his body. 

"I'm dying," Eren whines, and Levi chuckles darkly.

"You're not dying, it's just preheat cramps and such. Honestly, I shouldn't have to explain this to you. It'll stop hurting soon, so stop being a drama queen."

And though Eren hears the words, he doesn't really process them. There's no way he's actually an omega. Not only are those very rare, but there aren't any in his family. Only one in his entire pack. 

He hasn't ever bothered to really learn a lot about omegas or heats, simply because he was 100% sure that he'd present as an alpha or a beta. Both of which doesn't have any drastic side effects except for a change in his scent, and an even further improved sense of smell (compared to an unpresented wolf). 

But if what Levi is saying is true, and he surely sounds confident about it, then Eren is fucked. 

He's already a mess of a person, and he doesn't need heats on top of that. And whatever else it may be that comes with being an omega.

"You barely even smelled like an omega the last time. This isn't your first heat, right? You're not 12." 

For whatever ungodly reasons, tears fill Eren's eyes at those words, and yet again, warmth shoots through him, coupled with a stinging sensation. 

He doesn't realise that he even stopped walking until Levi speaks up again. 

"That bad?" he asks, sounding like he possesses a bit of empathy for the first time. 

Eren just nods his head, and waits it out, struggling to breathe properly. A part of him tells him that maybe he'd feel better if he was closer to the alpha, pressed up against him... and something about that thought makes him uncomfortable, because he can't tell where it came from.

As a werewolf, he isn't a stranger to weird impulses (mostly of the aggressive or protective kind), but he can mostly ignore those. He's even been able to mostly ignore his need for closeness to other wolves for months.

But this feels different.

He isn't sure what to do with that thought; it feels so hard to ignore, and yet he's sure that Levi would not appreciate a surprise hug at all. Eren is still shocked that he's bothering to help him at all.

"I've never had a heat. I thought I was gonna be an alpha, too." 

The words are followed by silence, and Eren doesn't dare to open his eyes and even look at the man, because he definitely sounds like a lost puppy now - something he claimed he wasn't. 

"Shit," Levi eloquently replies. 

"So you're... You didn't even know you were an omega? It wasn't obvious, but your scent told me as much." 

This time, Eren shakes his head. He cannot believe that this man somehow picked up on it, when no one else ever has. Then again, maybe it's because his first heat was coming up? He isn't sure about anything, not when his head feels so foggy, and his whole body is on fire. 

"This is horrible," he manages to say, takes a shaky step forward, and Levi mirrors the action. 

"You'll manage. We just need to get you home, and you'll be fine," the alpha says, and Eren sighs, unsure whether or not to believe him. He tries though, and keeps moving forward, finding it hard to believe that this one minute walk is taking them what feels like one hour. 

They stay quiet, walking towards the street, and thankfully, once they've reached it, the cab is already pulling up. 

With a bit of help, Eren finds himself sitting in the car, and he dumbly stares at the other werewolf when he enters on the other side. 

Levi does the talking; he greets the driver, and proceeds to coax Eren's address out of him when even talking feels like a chore. 

The car ride passes like a fever dream. Eren does his best not to stare at Levi, whose features appear to become more intriguing by the second. He misses the warmth of his body, although he's burning up. 

As if in a trance, he watches as the student pays the driver, his eyes getting stuck on pale hands.

"Eren, we're here," Levi finally says though, and it tears Eren right out of his hypnosis. 

He opens the door, and somehow Levi is already waiting outside to help him get up, which makes Eren honestly worried about his time perception. Or maybe the other is just fast like that - Eren cannot help but wonder what Levi's wolf form looks like.

'Or his body underneath his clothes,' his mind supplies, and Eren nearly has the both of them falling when he abruptly halts his movements in reaction to it. 

"Are you okay?" 

He nods, and it feels like the biggest lie he's ever told. 

"Which number is yours?" Levi asks as they walk through the front door, and apparently Eren gave him his keys at some point, but he can't seem to remember. 

"5," he says, and for once Eren is glad that he lives on the ground floor instead of a higher one (although the view up there is much, much better).

It takes them a while to make it there, and once the key is turned and the two of them enter, a sense of relief washes over Eren. Although he feels like he's about to pass out, the whole concept seems much less threatening in the comfort of his own small apartment. Levi helps him make his way to the couch, and a sigh leaves Eren's lips as he collides with the cushions. 

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" the alpha asks, standing there a little stiffly beside Eren. 

"I still have some in my backpack," Eren says, and Levi hands it to him. 

After a bit of searching, Eren grabs the bottle, and frowns at it when he recognises that he accidentally grabbed a beer. 

"Have you been drinking?" 

Eren searches for the water bottle, finds it, and takes a sip before answering. 

"Not much, just a few beers," he says, trying not to notice the judging look he gets as a reply. 

"No wonder you're that messed up, during a heat, your body works faster - drink more water," he commands, and Eren does just that while Levi looks like he's battling a headache. They share a moment of silence before Levi turns around and makes his way to the door. 

Which instantly has Eren panicking. Not only has he no idea what's awaiting him, but the few minutes in the presence of another wolf are apparently like a drug to him - despite his condition, or maybe because of it, he doesn't want Levi to go away just yet. It's not even like they went running in the forest or shared a deep conversation, but the simple interaction alone feels so different in nature. Maybe it's Levi's scent, or just the knowledge that he's around someone where he doesn't have to hide his big secret. 

Whatever it is, he opens his mouth before he can question it further, "are you.. leaving?" 

Eren sounds sad, even he can hear it. 

"Calm down, I'm going to go and buy you some things you might need in the next few days. I hate to break it to you, but I can't stay here during your heat. Alpha, remember?" 

Oh, and Eren does remember. But the implication only hits him a few seconds later, and by that time, Levi is out of the door. Which is great, because it means that he doesn't see Eren's face turn redder than it already is. He knows that alphas react to heats more than anyone else, he isn't totally naive... but he cannot actually believe that any of this is really happening yet. 

That the other werewolf might have trouble staying around him during his heat... because of the scent. 

And whatever things he might end up doing; he's only got a vague idea in his mind, but as far as he knows, heat also translates to horny. 

A sentiment that doesn't overcome Eren that often for a boy his age, so this is going to be very awkward, most likely. And the worst thing about it is that Levi knows this. That someone he just met is fully aware of the things he'll be doing in the next days (that even Eren doesn't want to think about). 

He wonders how other omegas even manage to do this, and not die of embarrassment. Then again, most people get their first heat 7 years earlier than he did, so they probably sort of... grow up with it? 

But Eren doubts that it's something he can get used to. It hasn't even really started yet, and he already feels terrified.

And hot. Way too hot, which is why he takes the jacket off, and throws it on his backpack as though it wronged him. With Levi gone, he feels strangely drained, and Eren wonders where he would be right now if the man hadn't come up to him and spontaneously helped him out. Although unexpected, Eren appreciated is so much that he makes mental note to thank him once he returns, maybe get him a thank you present when all of this is over. He lays there and thinks about the mess that all of this is for about ten minutes, before the exhaustion overwhelms him, and he falls asleep, and straight into a whirlpool of dreams that make no sense at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi has his reasons for staying away from other werewolves, of course. While much of it has to do with past experiences, it's also things like this. Like Eren. The idiot who showed up at his doorstep weeks ago, basically begging for his company. 

Well, not specifically Levi's, but that of another wolf. Levi did the only logical thing he could have that day. He sent him away, basically told him to fuck off. 

And yet, somehow, he now finds himself standing in the supermarket, wrecking his brain over what the hell it is that an omega could possibly need during their heat. Especially one who only just realised that they're an omega and probably has even less of an idea than Levi himself. 

It's not so much the fact that he is standing here as it is the question of why in the world he is standing here, what for. Why he smelled Eren from all the way across the campus, went looking for him, and offered to help him home. He could have just walked away when he noticed the scent of someone going into heat; it was none of his business and maybe if things had gone worse for Eren, the embarrassment would have been enough for him to pack his things and leave. 

But Eren didn't seem to struggle with the typical heat arousal just yet - instead, he nearly lost consciousness and looked like a wreck of a human being. Well, not human. 

Definitely not human; his scent confirmed as much. 

And that's probably the thing. One of the things Levi hates most about being a werewolf (an alpha specifically), is that his instincts cannot be switched off. And being around other wolves is what brings them out, inevitably. So by shoving his presence into the picture, Eren has already fucked with Levi's brain. 

And now that he's absolutely certain that the brunette is an omega (of all things), his urge to protect him was just suddenly.. there. 

Just like the urge to provide for the boy, and make sure that he gets through the week (if it'll even take that long) somehow. It at least gave him an excuse to leave Eren's apartment quickly, and that's probably a good thing. Because fuck, his scent is still stuck in Levi's brain and maybe that's what he gets for keeping himself away from others of his kind for years. A raging wolf inside of him that growls loudly at the idea of just leaving the shop and letting the other figure out a way to do this by himself. 

Levi can be cruel, and uncaring. But right now it feels like he can't be, and that's frustrating as hell, because he doesn't want anything to do with the mess of an omega. And he certainly doesn't want to give off the impression either. 

In fact, he wants nothing more than some peace and quiet - a weekend by the sea with only black tea and a good book as company. But that's impossible because not only is university a bitch, but so are his friends who are adamant about movie night tomorrow evening.

He makes an annoyed noise, and starts putting random sorts of fruit into the shopping cart, because honestly, whatever. It's not like he has any real responsibility here, and Eren better be damn happy that he goes out of his way to get him anything at all. Levi wonders what else he a stupid kid Eren's age might eat, and gets some instant noodles and canned chili for him. And soup. And vegetables. Despite his resolution to only buy what seems absolutely necessary, he still ends up with almost a whole cart full of items, his instincts screaming something about 'better safe than sorry' and Levi is on the edge of shouting right back at them that he doesn't shit money. 

He's also just short of shouting at the cashier when he ends up paying nearly 100 € for his purchases, but settles for a quiet glare instead. Thankfully, it's not a full moon night, because he's pretty sure he'd be punching someone's face in if he were any more agitated than this. 

Just as he's about to head back (thankfully the way isn't far, because the bags are heavy as hell, even despite his strength), something in Levi's brain comes to a screeching halt. 

There are... other things Eren might need. 

Things he conveniently forgot about because fucking hell. No.

Things that Hanji can provide him with, because being the weird person they are, they work part-time in a damn sex shop. Levi avoids that place like the plague though, because he really doesn't need to hear them talk about lube and dicks and vaginas more than they already do on a regular basis. But from here, it's only a ten minute walk. 

So he ignores his lack of motivation, and the general dread of the questions he's about to be asked, and heads in the direction of the shop.

"Levi! Oh my God, you're actually visiting me for once! What's up with all the groceries?" Hanji's loud voice yells at him the moment he's through the door. He drops his bags on the floor, and stretches his arms. 

"None of your business, four eyes," Levi recites his usual line, and takes a look around the thankfully empty store. While he's not exactly uncomfortable being in here, it really isn't his favorite place to spend time at either. 

"I need a dildo. Or whatever. Something someone can shove up their ass. Preferably cheap." 

It isn't often that Hanji is shocked, especially not when it comes to Levi. But this time, surprise is written all over their face, though it turns into an intrigued expression a second later, and they give Levi a good hard look. 

"Shit, I've lost the bet," Hanji curses eventually.

And Levi's eyes harden on his friend. 

"What bet," he deadpans, not so sure he actually wants an answer. 

"Uh. Erwin and I may or may not have asked ourselves whether you're a top or bottom. I went for top, and I'm regretting it. Bye, fifty bucks," they say, and make a dramatic gesture. 

And as per usual, the desire to smack Hanji in the face is strong. The desire to punch Erwin in the face is even stronger. 

"Tell Erwin he fucking lost, I'm not buying this for me," Levi says, the alpha in him greatly offended - but it's not like he can tell that to either of them. Wolf things aren't for humans, no matter how close the friendship. For both his and their safety.

Safety. He wonders for a second whether Eren is going to be alright by himself, but Levi gets rid of the thought as soon as possible.

"Oh, Levi~ Who's it for then? Tell me! You're finally interested in someone?" Hanji asks, sounding entirely too pleased with the idea that Levi might be sexually active. They've been trying for months now to find someone for him, claiming that his moods are getting worse and worse. And apparently, sleeping with someone (or worse yet, dating) is supposed to be the solution to that. 

But Levi isn't the type to sleep around, and he wouldn't want to hurt someone or lose control in an attempt to get rid of his frustration. If there's one thing he's got plenty of, that's frustration of all sorts.

Humans are too fragile for his taste, and werewolves are out of the question for sure. He doesn't need to make his life more complicated than it already is.

"Someone who's too much of a fucking coward to buy it for themselves," he replies. 

"So you offered to go and buy them a dildo? So romantic. Who. is. it?! You wouldn't do that for me if I asked."

Of course Hanji is not going to rest until they get a name out of him, which they won't. Levi is not an idiot, and he's not going to dig himself a bigger hole than he already has. "Will you just give me a damn dildo or do I have to carry all those fucking bags to another sex shop? I'm in a hurry." 

"More like impatient," Hanji winks, "but fine. But we aren't done talking about this mysterious person though. It's movie night tomorrow, don't you dare forget about that."

"How could I," he comments sarcastically. 

"Okay then," the brunette almost sings, turning around and facing a shelf full of sex toys, "what are you looking for? Big, small, colorful, realistic?" 

"Something simple, not too big, and definitely not real looking," he says, unwilling to specify further. It's weird enough that he's making this purchase at all, and there's of course a chance that Eren already owns something of the sort anyway, but if he doesn't... well, then his week is going to be horrible for the omega.

Not that it's really Levi's issue; he tells himself that it's an exception. A first heat. And it's not as inappropriate as it may seem. It's not like he'll ask Eren to use it in front of him or anything. 

All that's left to do is drop the bags off at his house, make sure the dumbass is still alive, and then leave. 

And take a boiling hot shower to get Eren's scent off him as fast as possible, because this isn't very good for his sanity. Not after years of abstinence and carefully avoiding werecreatures altogether. 

Eren smells like a damn sin already, it's it's only going to get worse once his heat hits fully. Levi won't be around for that.

The next thing he knows is that Hanji is holding a rainbow colored, big ass fake dick in their hand, and he gets the strong urge to just turn around and leave. 

"No. Hell, I'm not looking to traumatise him. Simple, as in black or blue or I don't fucking know. And not the size of a damn cucumber." 

"Aw Levi, you're boring. But fine, as you wish." 

When Hanji finally comes up to the counter with a box in their hand, and opens it to reveal what Levi considers to be a rather non-traumatising dildo, he pays quickly and shoves the box into the grocery bag. 

He's just about to leave without a proper goodbye as Hanji's voice stops him. "What about lube? Need any? I have all different kinds of tastes here." 

They wink at him, and give Levi a stupid grin.

Trying his hardest not to think about the fact that Eren will most likely be wet enough as it is (which is realistically true but none of Levi's business whatsoever), Levi shakes his head. "I don't think that's necessary. Bye, and tell Erwin I said fuck you." 

The walk back to the apartment takes about 15 minutes, and thankfully Levi still has Eren's key in his pocket, having grabbed it before leaving. He stops in front of the door, makes sure to take a few deep breaths of fresh air, and reminds himself that he's not an animal. He's very much a person, and whatever animal parts there are in him, he long since has them under control. 

Otherwise, he honestly wouldn't dare to even step inside. 

And fuck if the smell hasn't intensified exponentially within the short amount of time that Levi was gone. He barely dares to breathe in, and walks straight in the direction of the kitchenette. But it's impossible to keep his eyes from darting across the room, checking to see if the brunette is still where he left him. 

A sense of relief follows as soon as he recognises that Eren hasn't moved an inch, his chest rising and falling as he sleeps on the couch.

That at least spares Levi a very uncomfortable situation, because he isn't so sure what he would have done if the other had been caught up in heat activities that go beyond sleeping, honestly. It takes him a second to notice that something is off though. Where Eren's hair falls like a waterfall on the pillows, furry brown ears are located. 

Levi takes a breath, and turns away. As far as he can tell, the ears are the only thing that's different about him. Eren's face looks fairly human, even though he's drooling like a kid with his mouth open. Partial shifts aren't exactly common, but Levi does not have the most extensive knowledge of heats, so maybe that's just a thing? A thing that makes him feel something he can only recognise as agitation. Of course the damn kid would be lying there, with his stupid ass wolf ears, peacefully unaware of what the future holds in store for him. 

This situation is entirely too ridiculous for Levi's taste. 

Instead of allowing himself even one more second of keeping his eyes on the shitty puppy, he shoves the items from the bags that need to be cold into the fridge, and places the rest of it on top of the small table. When that's done, only the discreet, black box is left, and he isn't exactly sure where to put that. 

After a minute of thinking about it, he opts for the living room table, putting it down beside a scented candle, and looks for a piece of paper and a pen. Both of which he thankfully finds on a in the kitchen area. 

'There's food in the kitchen and a dildo in the box. Do not leave the apartment.' 

He wants to leave it at that, but his hand keeps moving anyways, and Levi finds himself writing down his number, and regretfully adds, 'Don't call unless it's an emergency. I mean it.'

It's probably a horrible decision, but his damn instincts already have a metaphorical knife to his throat because he's about to leave an omega by himself when Eren is clearly as useless and overwhelmed as it gets. 

But Levi doesn't even know him, it's not like he owes the brunette anything. If only he could tell that to the wolf inside of him though. That damn beast would like for Levi to get his scent on Eren, sit here and watch over him, and that's just disgusting - yet another stupid part of his nature that Levi will certainly not find himself participating in. 

He slams the note down on the desk with too much force, and gets the hell out of the apartment before Eren wakes up. 

...

When Eren wakes up, he's disoriented. It feels like he's been asleep for weeks, his dreams a mess of puzzle pieces he cannot even put together. It takes about one second until he notes the incredible heat in the room, and the way his skin is burning up. That only serves to worsen the confusion, and then there's something else. A scent in his apartment that isn't usually there, lingering beneath his own...

And his own scent; it's thick enough to choke on, even for himself. It's heavy, demanding - sweet and foreign.

That realisation brings back the memories of what happened, why he's on the couch, and who helped him get here. 

A sense of dread and terror overcomes Eren, and his mind starts racing. Parts of it are clear, while others are blurry or altogether missing. He tries to figure the entirety of what happened out, and freaks out when he realises once more that he's an omega, an omega in heat who has been pretty much rescued by a stranger. Or something like a stranger. 

His eyes open, and he looks around, searching for Levi. The wolf inside of him is practically whining, and the other's scent is like a cruel joke. It's there, but the alpha isn't. 

He's alone, in heat, with a strange desire burning in his lower stomach that's getting harder to ignore by the second. 

And then he's crying. 

It's hard to tell whether that outburst is a heat thing or not. The lines all seem blurred, and all Eren knows at this point is that he feels horrible. The empty apartment feels even lonelier and sadder than it has been for the last few weeks, and a part of him apparently expected Levi to be here once he'd wake up. 

But he's sure that the alpha has better things to do than taking care of him; Eren should be thankful that he even helped at all. That's somehow harder than it sounds though, with both of his body and mind screaming for some sort of closeness. Had this happened at home, with his pack around, he's sure that people would have been able to comfort him. Maybe not throughout all of the heat, but through some of it - and he'd have someone around to tell him what exactly to expect. Or what to do. 

Now, all he has is a vague idea, a gut feeling, and anxiety threatening to suffocate him as he begins to feel emptier and emptier inside. 

Until the emptiness isn't as much of an emotional thing anymore as it is physical. 

Eren cannot help but find himself pitiful; his eyesight is blurry from tears, he's lonely and terrified and yet he feels hornier than he ever has in his entire life. So much so that his next actions aren't even part of a conscious thought process anymore.

Of course, he's touched himself before. Perhaps not as often as other adolescents, but he has some knowledge of what feels good to him, and what doesn't... he is, however, not used to this. 

Just the sensation of pulling his pants down is enough for a thoughtless moan to escape him as his head hits the pillows, and his own reaction leaves Eren shocked. 

And yet the shock isn't enough to prevent him from continuing. Instead, he greedily reaches for his dick, and hisses when shaky fingers find it, rock hard and sensitive to the point where the touch almost hurts. His breathing turns messy with just a few light stokes, and Eren has to keep his eyes shut because he's just that overwhelmed with the endorphins in his bloodstream. 

Everything is fast paced, hot, and entirely too much to deal with. 

Eren feels the urgent need to release the pent up arousal, but there comes a point when touching himself doesn't give him much relief anymore at all. 

His mind is all over the place, and yet so utterly empty that Eren truly doesn't feel like himself as he works mercilessly on his dick, the precum making his fingers wet. The noises of skin rubbing against skin at an increasing pace are like a sinful melody, only interrupted by breathy moans that slowly but steadily fade into crying yet again.

All his body wants is some sort of release, and despite the fact that it all feels incredibly intense, it's as if that release is moving further away with every stroke and squeeze. 

Eren cannot tell for how long this goes on; all sense of time is lost on him. He feels like he's going insane, biting into his fist, the pillows, his arm. His hand hurts from endlessly pumping his dick, his erection hurts from all of the rough touches, and yet he doesn't come. 

The tears running down his cheeks are too hot, and so is the feeling in his lower belly that keeps growing. 

When he finally stops touching himself, it isn't because he managed to bring himself to orgasm, but because he physically cannot move anymore. All strength has lost his arms (he switched hands when the right one gave out on him), and his entire body is hurting by now. Bitemarks and scratches cover all of the skin he could reach, visible proof of the desperation he's experiencing. 

And despite his condition, the incessant need inside of him just won't leave him alone. 

It's a horrible feeling, as though he's being tortured by his own body. 

He lays there for what must be an hour or two, switching between crying, staring holes into the ceiling, and cursing himself, the world, his fate. If this is what being an omega means, then Eren would be glad to be ran over by a car. He wishes he could just go back to sleep, but after sleeping for who knows how long, his body refuses to grant him even that escape.

By the time the wildfire inside of him has calmed down a little and he's actually capable of focusing on anything other than touching himself, Eren becomes overly aware of Levi's scent that's almost been buried underneath the smell of his own arousal. 

It's only now that he sees the box on top of the table, and the note right beside it. 

'There's food in the kitchen and a dildo in the box. Do not leave the apartment.' 

Eren has to read those two sentences a few times before his brain actually processes any of it. And when it does, that doesn't really make it better. 

A dildo. 

Levi bought him a dildo. 

And Eren's brain short-circuits.

Both the wolf and the human inside him are just beyond confused and bewildered at that, and that's at least something his entire being seems to agree on. 

He stares at the box on the table for a few minutes, as if expecting all of this to be the weirdest illusion ever. But the illusion doesn't fall apart. How in the world there is a dildo on Eren's desk, he cannot explain to himself. He wonders whether it's some sort of joke - if so, Eren doesn't get it. While he appreciates the fact that Levi went out of his way to go and buy groceries for him (almost a bit too much, honestly), he isn't sure what it means. 

Because Eren has never shoved anything up his ass, and he's not about to start now. No matter how weird his body is feeling, or how desperate his entire being is for a sense of relief that he cannot find, there's still a line that cannot be crossed. With his eyes fixed on the package still, Eren musters all of the strength he has left in him to get up and distract himself from the sex toy that the alpha apparently considered an appropriate present. 

He also takes note of the fact that Levi actually put his number on the sheet of paper, with a clear instruction to only call in the case of an emergency. 

That would be a very clear message under normal circumstances, but Eren's entire life feels like an emergency situation at the moment, so he tries to keep himself from randomly calling him. No matter how stupid it sounds, a part of Eren would like to - to tell the other how much he's suffering, to ask him the questions that are plaguing him. Maybe just to hear someone tell him that it's alright, that he's not weird or broken or messed up.

But he's pretty sure that his desire of someone to calm him down probably doesn't classify as much of an emergency to the other, so he sucks it up and forces himself over to the kitchen, and stares in awe at the sheer amount of stuff that Levi bought for him. 

Still horny and utterly frustrated, he doesn't really have the mental or physical capacity to make himself anything to eat, so instead Eren grabs a banana, an apple and the package of strawberries. With the fruit in his hand, he walks in the direction of his bed, his legs nearly giving out on him.

He barely finishes the food before yet another wave of distress and arousal threatens to suffocate him, and the same thing from earlier repeats itself.

About 24 hours pass in this way, before Eren is unable to consider all of it anything other than an emergency anymore. He picks one of the more clear-headed moments to call the alpha, although even those moments aren't as clear as he wants them to be anymore.

But he gets comprehensible words out, and at this point, it's honestly all Eren can ask for. 

His voice barely sounds human when Levi picks up though, breathy and desperate. He sounds like he just ran from a serial killer, and barely made it out alive. 

When in fact, Eren has been unsuccessfully mastrubating for another two hours or so, but Levi doesn't need to know that.

"Hey, it's Eren. I know you told me only to call in the case of an emergency, but.. I think I'm dying? Or something. Levi, I don't know what's going on," he whines, before asking the question that has really been bothering him more than anything, "and uh, why exactly did you- uh, buy me a dildo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone for reading this! I'll reply to the comments as soon as I can. Just please know that I appreciate each one of you guys a lot!

Movie night is not something Levi can talk his way out of. He has learned that the hard way, and too many times. Hanji is the driving force behind it for sure, but Erwin is almost as bad, just less obvious about it. 

The call it a friendship ritual, he calls it a curse. As surely as the full moon is bound to bother him every month, his friends are sure to demand his presence and attention every week. There's one positive side to it though - the alcohol. Movie night is drinking night, and despite his small height, Levi can handle more than Erwin and usually more than Hanji as well. 

The thing is that today, even that prospect doesn't really improve his mood.

He's on edge, and has been since yesterday. The whole incident with Eren brought out parts in him that he's become so good at ignoring. He almost had himself convinced that he's just a normal human being, and it's easy when there are no other wolves around. But now his body is determined to prove him wrong, and show him just how much wolf there is inside of him. 

Why he of all people was born with a socially dependent animal beneath his skin, Levi has often wondered. 

He was already bothered by the compulsive need to provide for the other, and still cannot entirely believe how much money he has spent on someone he doesn't even know. At the same time, Levi can sort of imagine how shitty all of it must be for Eren. But his sense of empathy isn't something he's known for, and that whole mess yesterday definitely had more to do with his inner wolf than some sudden change of morals or spiritual awakening. 

He feels stupid for giving into that, and even more idiotic for what is going on now. Although he manages to keep himself from going to check on the boy, that's exactly what his asshole of a brain keeps telling him to do. All the possible horror scenarios there are, his mind has conjured up. 

Like, what if Eren shifts fully and somehow gets out of the house? Or, what if he's still as weak as yesterday, useless and unable to take care of himself. Or, what if someone drops by to visit him and finds the brunette with his stupid ass puppy ears on his head? What if someone from Eren's pack comes to visit? Levi is sure there are alphas in it, and unsure how much self control those might possess.

There are about a thousand things that could go wrong, and yet absolutely none of that concerns Levi. Which is why he's annoyed by the fact that it feels that way. It feels as if he needs to go and check up on him, because most likely, no one else will. He doesn't want anyone to.

But he won't, either. 

Not only is it a stress factor he doesn't need in his life, but it's also quite frankly a stupid ass idea for an alpha to be around an omega during their heat. Levi doesn't want to molest him, and he doesn't want to end up being molested either. 

So instead, he finds himself knocking on the door to Hanji's dorm room, and isn't even surprised when the door flies open with the speed of light. 

"Levi! I hope you're ready to get wasted because I have two bottles of rum and an entire list with the worst rated horror movies of the last five years!" they instantly get down to business, before he's even entered the room. Erwin is on the couch, already nursing a glass. 

"As ready as I get," he replies without enthusiasm whatsoever, his mind already going back to werewolf related things... 

It takes less than half a minute for Hanji to supply him with a disgusting mix of 80% rum and 20% coke, and Levi takes a sip of that before even bothering to shove Erwin to the side and finding himself a spot on the couch. 

"Eyebrows," he says as a way of greeting the blonde. 

"Good evening, Levi. You look like you haven't slept much," Erwin replies, perceptive as ever. It's probably not that hard to tell that Levi has had a shit night, and not that great of a day either.

"I'm sure he's been busy all night~" the brunette sings from the kitchen, before more or less dancing into the room. Hanji is in a particularly good mood today, and that's when they're the most annoying. 

"Oh, why's that?" the blonde asks, looking at Levi, who doesn't crack, and then Hanji.

"Because you lost the bet." 

"Which one?" 

The alpha conveniently ignores the fact that apparently, there are more bets going on than just this one.

"Our little Levi found himself a lover who likes it up the ass!" they cheer, and Erwin has to keep Levi from standing up to smack Hanji's head. Although he could tear himself away from his hold, he doesn't. 

"Is that true, Levi?" 

"No." 

"Yes!"

He doesn't look at either of them, and empties his glass within 2 seconds, refusing to take part in this conversation. He should have walked the extra 15 minutes to another shop, because of course Hanji cannot keep their mouth shut about this. 

"Can we just turn the stupid movie on? And give me that rum." 

"Levi, we can't just not talk about it! Say something at least! His name or what he looks like or whether he liked your present," Hanji presses. 

"Present?" Erwin asks. 

"He bought his sweetheart a dildo!" 

Erwin's eyes widen comically at that, turning to Levi as if he needs confirmation that that actually happened. 

"It wasn't a damn present," he says, although it technically was. Pouring himself another glass full of alcohol, Levi tries to ignore the headache that is already building up. He should have stayed home and told them to fuck off.

"Sure it wasn't," Hanji says, voice thick with sarcasm. 

"If you keep asking about it, I'm just going to leave," he threatens, downing some more rum and glaring at the two of them. 

"The less you say, the more obsessed Hanji gets. You know that, Levi." 

"Yeah, you know that," Hanji confirms.

"All I know is that the both of you are too fucking nosey for your own good. I'm not fucking anyone, so get over it," he growls, starting to sound genuinely annoyed. Thankfully, he isn't the only one who notices it, and Erwin selects a movie while Hanji just watches Levi as he drinks his rum at record speed. 

The conversation thankfully shifts to the topic of just how horrible the movies are then, and eventually Hanji comes up with a drinking game that consists of taking a shot whenever a person in the movie makes a stupid decision. Which is great, because no one in those movies ever seems to make a single good decision.

They're half into the second movie, and a killer is chasing a woman through the forest when Levi's phone starts vibrating in his pocket. 

The two people who usually call him are sitting beside him though, and Levi has a horrible feeling that he knows just who this might be, before he even looks at the screen. 

An unknown number is calling him, and that pretty much confirms it.

He's torn between panic and annoyance, and does his best to only show the latter on his face. Knowing that whatever is up, it probably isn't something he can talk about with two people in the room who already consider him entertainment, he stands up and quickly slips his shoes on. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he says, while Erwin raises his eyebrows, and Hanji has a knowing smirk on her face. 

"Have fun," is the last thing he hears before exiting into the thankfully empty hallway. 

He picks up then, frowning already.

"Hey, it's Eren. I know you told me only to call in the case of an emergency, but.. I think I'm dying? Or something. Levi, I don't know what's going on," Eren says, and Levi isn't sure how to react, or what to think. After a short pause, in which Levi doesn't say anything at all, he adds, "and uh, why exactly did you - uh, buy me a dildo?"

And Levi's frown deepens.

"Eren," he nearly whispers, "What do you mean, you're dying? What's wrong?" he asks, avoiding the other question, because Eren should be able to figure that much out by himself. Levi shouldn't have to spell out for him how sex toys and a heat go together. 

"It's embarrassing," the omega answers, sounding a bit out of it, which isn't much of a surprise. Levi makes an annoyed noise, and wonders why he always attracts exhausting people into his life.

"Bullshit, just tell me. If I can help, I will." 

This time, Eren is the one who stays silent, and all Levi can hear is the sound of his breathing on the other line. 

So he speaks up again. 

"I mean it, just tell me," he repeats, and starts walking down the hallway, pretty convinced that Hanji's ears are probably glued to the door. They're ridiculous like that; it's as if Hanji considers Levi's non existent love life her favorite source of entertainment.

Eren makes a pained noise, and Levi cannot tell whether it's from embarrassment or physical pain. 

"I'm. Uh. Like, super -I can't believe I'm telling you this- horny? All day. But it's.. not working and my entire body hurts and I just want this to be over, it's horrible! I feel like I'm going insane," Eren informs him, and Levi's eyes widen at that. Maybe Eren truly is going insane, calling Levi and telling him... such details.

Because, how in the world is he supposed to react to this confession or help Eren with that sort of predicament? None of this is meant for his ears. He settles for asking more questions, because that sounds safer than trying to give him an answer, for now.

"What do you mean, it's not working?" he asks, feeling like an uncomfortable Sex Ed teacher on their first day in front of a new class.

Again, it takes a bit of time for Eren to open his mouth. By that time, Levi has reached the end of the hallway and spontaneously wandered outside, in dire need of some fresh air. He looks up at the sky, to see a yellow half moon behind thin clouds. 

"I mean it as in, I keep trying to get off but it's not - I don't. Uh. Manage. You know?" 

Levi doesn't think he knows. He's never encountered that kind of problem before after all, and the fact that Eren doesn't really give him anything other than vague hints doesn't help. He wonders how bad it must be for the brunette to call him at all when he's clearly so uncomfortable talking about what's going on.

"That doesn't sound normal," Levi helpfully supplies. 

Eren makes a frustrated noise. 

"Why did you buy me that thing?" Eren then repeats the earlier question, and by now it feels like he's just fucking with Levi, wanting him to spell out the obvious for whatever unholy reason he might have.

"So that you wouldn't be in this kind of situation," Levi replies, "But I have no idea what your issue is. Maybe it's not big enough or something? I'm not a damn expert." 

Once more, Eren remains quiet for a while, before his brain seems to catch on.

"Too. Oh wow - no! I mean. That's not. It's not like I have to put anything...," he stops here,".. in me during a heat, right?" he asks the most ridiculous question Levi has ever heard, just like that. 

"What?" is all he replies with, not sure whether he should laugh or cry.

"Did you not understand me?" Eren presses, apparently unwilling to repeat the words.

"I did, but you can't be fucking serious. It's a heat, of course you have to put something up your ass if you want to get off. Even I know that much, and I'm not an omega," Levi tells him, unable to believe that Eren is entirely serious with this. 

He seems to be, however. 

"But I've never.. I don't think I even want to try, that's just.. can't just," he stammers, while Levi listens, trying his hardest not to freak out internally. Eren does enough freaking out for the two of them, after all, "Oh my God, did I actually just ask you that." 

"Yes you did. And whatever your issue is, you better get over it and use that damn thing, it's not like I spent 20 dollars on a dildo just so you could be too embarrassed to stick it in your ass," Levi says, sounding more annoyed than he's feeling. He really doesn't want to be discussing Eren's masturbation habits with him on the phone. Or ever, at all.

For once, even movie night sounds like a better option. 

Eren makes a chocked noise when he hears Levi's words, as though they were too much for him to handle just now. And maybe the alcohol in Levi's blood is making him a bit more crude than he would usually be in this kind of situation. Not that there's really anything usual about the situation at all. 

"But I'm sure that hurts," Eren mutters and once more, Levi cannot believe his ears. 

"Didn't you just say that your entire body hurts? How fucking bad could that even be in comparison?" 

"I don't know, that's why it scares me," Eren nearly shouts into the phone, sounding frustrated all of a sudden. Levi thanks the universe that he cannot actually smell him in this moment - he isn't sure how his body would react.

Eren's voice alone already has his mind going to dark places, and he doesn't like how comfortable Eren seems to feel with him. The wolf in him does like it very much, however. 

That knowledge bothers Levi.

"Oh fucking hell, then use your fingers or something. I'm not about to give you an instruction on how to use a dildo or finger yourself here," Levi huffs, looking around the empty parking lot and cursing his bad luck. He literally has an omega on the phone who's too stupid to use a dildo, and that's saying nothing good about the brain capacity of his species. 

"I don't want to put my fingers in my ass," is the unbelievable reply get gets. How Eren even has the energy to think about inhibitions like that during his heat is beyond Levi. He shouldn't be thinking, he should be basically brain dead and figuring those things out by himself, not while he's on the phone with an alpha who sure as hell isn't mate material.

The constant complaining of the omega being in pain is more than driving him crazy inside, however. He blames it on his instincts that he hasn't simply hung up on him yet. 

"Why?" Levi asks, trying to be as patient as possible with the dumbass, because apparently, Levi has some sort of martyr complex now.

"I don't know! It's disgusting, all of this! I feel like a freak of nature, and it's.. it's getting worse again," he replies, sounding as if he's crying now, and panicking. And Levi cannot handle it when people are crying, not at all. He wonders why it's him of all people that Eren is bothering with this; there are a million werewolves better equipped to help in a situation like of this sort. 

Levi tries to use a calming voice, but he isn't so certain that he's very successful with it. "You're not a freak of nature, and you're not disgusting. I don't know where those thoughts come from, but shove them away and focus on what your body is telling you. Alright?" 

More messy sobs can be heard through the phone, and Levi resists sighing. Apparently it isn't alright then, he deduces.

"I know this must be weird for you, but the harder you fight it, the worse it's going to get. There's nothing to be scared of."

He waits for about 20 seconds until Eren responds, sounding less shaky and more breathless, "Maybe I can try." 

The raven takes a breath, not wanting to read anything into the weird tone Eren is using, or the way his breathing appears to have changed a little. 

"That's the spirit," Levi tells the omega, though he doesn't sound very enthusiastic, even to his own ears. His head is running hundred miles a second, but none of the thoughts seem to make sense whatsoever. If he'd known that this would turn into a longer conversation, he'd have brought a drink out with him. He's thankful for his high body temperature, because it's honestly not a warm night.

But then Levi hears a moan, and a wrecked, whispered version of the words, 'Oh my God,' and the sound of something wet - all thanks to his advanced hearing.

And Levi chokes on air, feeling pretty damn hot all of a sudden himself.

He wants to say something, but isn't even capable of forming words, the sound of that moan still echoing in his head. He closes his eyes, reopens them, and tries to think of all the explanations for what just happened that don't involve Eren actually trying it right now. Slipping a finger inside himself. On the phone. Moaning in his ear, entering himself for the first time.

It's too much, and Levi prays to a probably non-existent God that he's misreading the entire situation.

There's a soft sigh, one that Levi pretends he doesn't hear because he cannot handle this at all.

"Eren?" he eventually manages to ask, his own voice rough and low, and his body on high alert. Despite the distance between them, and the lack of scent, his alpha is raging, telling him to bite, claim, to do anything in his power to get more of those sighs out of the brunette. He cannot help but imagine what Eren looks like, and actually has to bite his tongue, using the pain as a sort of wake up call from that downward spiral. 

"Mmh?" 

"Tell me you don't have a finger shoved up your ass in this moment." 

Silence again. Every second that ticks by is a second in which Levi can think about that moan. He's angry, terrified by his own reactions, and turned on by Eren's. There's no way this is actually what is going on. The omega who's too shy to explicitly talk about sex or use a dildo isn't moaning into the speaker as Levi is on the other end of the line. No way.

"Ah, 'm sorry," Eren whispers, his voice barely coherent, and Levi's free hand clenches into a fist while the other is holding onto the phone with so much strength that the display might just crack. 

"Fucking hell," the alpha growls, and Eren replies with a whine because apparently he wants to murder Levi or something. Or maybe torture him, which he's pretty successful at.

"Okay," Levi starts again, walking circles around the parking lot, "It's great that you're doing that, but you could have hung up before!" 

He doesn't mean to make it sound so angry, but the words just sort of.. come out that way. The entire situation is fucking with Levi's sanity in the worst ways possible. 

He's shouting at an omega in heat, for fuck's sake. That's the level of insanity this is evoking. He doesn't even know who he wants to blame.

"I," Eren says, "I'm sorry! I just. It hurts so much to be alone, and your voice helps and I'm, ah, I'm so sorry." 

"Stop apologising," Levi finds himself saying, but maybe Eren shouldn't stop apologising. Apologies are safe territory, sane, not dangerous. Unlike anything else he could be saying. By now it's confirmed that Eren is somehow unsound though, telling an alpha he doesn't even know that he's feeling alone, when he's currently in heat. 

Touching himself while talking to said alpha.

Levi has half a mind to tell him that he can be there in ten minutes, but he thankfully manages to keep his mouth shut. This is already bad enough as it is, because he didn't ask for any of it. And he bets that Eren will regret this call the second his mind has cleared up. So he really cannot allow himself any slip-ups.

"But I'm.. Levi," Eren goes again, moaning more than saying the words into the speaker, "I'm... Mmh, I need-" 

"Eren," Levi quickly interrupts him before he can finish whatever he was trying to say, "I don't know why you called me of all people, but I'm an alpha. I can't sit around and listen to you like this, it's not appropriate at all." 

"Alpha," is the only thing Eren seems to take out of the sentence, because he repeats that word, making it sound a hundred times more sexual than it did when Levi said it. 

He tries not to let it bother him, and counts to ten in his head. 

"My battery is almost dead, I can't talk anymore," he lies, because Levi needs to get out of this conversation and back to his rum as soon as possible. 

That seems to get Eren's attention, and not in the good way. 

"Don't go," he whispers, and Levi wants to tell him that it's not like he's even really there at all. He doesn't have it in him to be mean to him however, not with the tone Eren is using.

"You'll be fine," Levi says, wondering who he's trying to convince here. 

"No," Eren whines, but Levi does what he has to.

"You can do this," he says, "you know what to do. It'll be better tomorrow, I'm sure. Goodnight." 

And then he hangs up before the other can try to drag this out further. And Levi is left standing there in the parking lot, his breath forming clouds in the air and his fist still clenched. Every fiber of his being is on edge, struggling with what just happened. The wolf beneath his skin isn't any better off, practically tearing Levi apart from inside. 

But he knows that it's the right decision, that he cannot allow himself to just give into this, or abuse Eren's state of mind in that way. 

Telling himself that same thing over and over again, Levi mechanically walks back into the building, and controls his breathing because he's pretty sure that Eren just made a mess of him in a hundred different ways. 

He stands still in front of Hanji's door, waiting for about two more minutes before he knocks, and bracing himself for their reactions.

And as expected, Hanji greets him with questions the moment he's through the door. 

"That was him, wasn't it? Oh my God, your cheeks are actually red. Erwin, Levi is blushing! What did he want, or did he call just to hear your voice?" they ask without taking a break to fucking breathe. 

Levi almost wants to laugh at the irony of that last question. If Hanji had any idea just why Eren called, he'd never hear the end of it, that's for sure. 

"Something like that," he mumbles instead, grey eyes searching for the bottle of alcohol. 

"That's so sweet. Why don't you talk to us about him, I need to know who it is that's turning you into a big softie!" 

And absolutely no one is turning Levi soft, so his only reply is, "no one." 

"So you were talking to 'no one' for ten minutes just now?" 

"Where'd you put the damn rum?" 

Erwin raises a half empty bottle at the question, apparently just watching and keeping his thoughts to himself for now. Unlike Hanji, who follows Levi right back to the couch, and starts talking again as he opens the bottle and presses if straight to his lips. 

"I bet you were having phone sex just now," they say. 

And Levi almost spits the liquid right back out, choking. 

"Let the man drink," an obviously already tipsy Erwin comments, "We still have four movies to go, and we both know we can get more information out of him when he's buzzed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out a little more... fluffy than expected?  
I'm really looking forward to writing the next, because there'll be more wolf stuff.  
enjoy, hopefully (:

Eren groans from exhaustion, and his entire body feels way too weak to even lift himself up properly. He rubs his eyes, and pushes himself back against the wall, into a somewhat sitting position. The sun is already low in the sky, and he knows that he needs to actually stand up at some point, but it's hard. He could probably sleep for another week, but now that his head is clear (in comparison to the last days) and the heat in his lower belly is almost entirely gone, he actually feels like a person again. That is, until memories come rushing back to him, dreadful and loud.

He remembers the pain and the struggles of the last few days. The insistent need to get off, and his inability to do so... until Levi somehow made everything better for him. 

'Did that actually happen?' 

The question hangs heavy in the air, and Eren runs his hands through his hair. 

His entire room still smells like heat - like slick, and sweat and all sorts of things, and Eren isn't much better off. In the same way a baker inevitably has the scent of bread clinging to him, Eren has the scent of sin struck on him.

"Fuck," he whispers, almost successful in convincing himself that he just made all of it up on the spot - the heat and the interaction with Levi; it all has to be some sort of nightmare. 

But a nightmare wouldn't leave such a mess behind, or would it? 

He remembers telling Levi not to hang up. That particular memory hits him like kick in the head (or many), and though he cannot recall every single word shared before that with precision, some of what he said, and some of Levi's answers are slowly coming back to him...

And that's enough, more than enough. The sheer fact that he was in a state of mind to call the alpha and actually try to get him to somehow talk about... talk about what, exactly? He thinks it over, and desperately wants to come up with a different answer to that question than what Eren thinks it might be. 

Even during a heat, he wouldn't be shameless enough to ask those kinds of questions. Not a stranger - no way. He didn't even call his pack members after all, the people closest to him.. who he trusts. 

Who are going to demand that he moves back the second they hear about what happened, that much is certain. 

"Fuck," he whispers again, overwhelmed with everything that is happening in his head. 

It doesn't help when Eren looks around the mess that his room has become; the bed area in particular. Green eyes suddenly make out a very distinct shape on his nightstand that brings a flash of even more horrifying memories back. 

It's the dildo. The one Levi bought, the one that Eren has been relentlessly shoving inside himself for the last two or maybe three days? It's hard to say exactly how many, because most of that has blended into each other... After that call. After he pushed his fingers inside himself for the first time and turned into a greedy mess; it didn't take long at all until his fingers just weren't enough anymore. From then on, it was all instinctive, as if there was not a hint of sanity left in him. 

It felt amazing, mind blowing. 

Thinking of that now, it seems scary how quick he changed his mind as soon as he caught a glimpse of the ecstasy he could make himself feel.

He prays that he didn't actually do any experimenting while he was still on the phone with Levi - the idea in itself is enough to make him want to curl up into a ball and never leave his house again. Or at the very least, never run into Levi again. Ever. 

It really doesn't matter how much of his memory is real, and how much false - there's no way he can look Levi in the eyes after this. He doesn't even want to think about how Levi must view him now. 

After the alpha actually went through so much trouble to try and support him, and Eren just went ahead and pulled the kind of bullshit that cannot be shoved aside so easily. 

Maybe if he changes into his wolf form and never returns back to human, he'll survive the embarrassment. Or better yet, maybe he should actually give up on all of his dreams and aspirations and just move back to his parents. 

It sounds almost tempting; but at the same time, it sounds like running away from his problems. Something he's been doing a bit too often lately. 

The twenty missed calls from his mother and ten from Mikasa are proof of that. It's almost astonishing how he didn't have the presence of mind to pick up and let them know that he's alive - but he fucking managed to call Levi and actually hold a (less than appropriate) conversation with him.

Eren just sits there and lets that sink in. Until eventually, he's got enough of staring at the unmoving display of his phone.

Gathering all his courage, he calls his mother back. 

She picks up on the second ring, and Eren makes sure to speak before she has a chance to scream at him or blame him for ignoring her. 

"Mom," he says, sounding like a stranger to himself, "I presented." 

"Eren, you - what. Do you have any idea how worried we have been?" she instantly begins, and Eren doesn't blame her. Not unlike him (in the past, at least), everyone is pretty much convinced that he's an alpha. Or a beta. None of which would require almost an entire week of solitude for presenting. 

He stays quiet for a moment, finding it incredibly hard to let the words pass his lips for a million different reasons at once. 

"I'm.. I didn't.. Uh. Mom, I'm an omega," he says, and there's an audible gasp on the other end of the line. 

"Eren. Are you sure about that? So you were unavailable because of a heat?" his mother asks and Eren already is overwhelmed with the conversation. Although his mother in no way makes it sound like a shameful thing, all he can think about is how he spent more than half a week moaning like crazy as he was touching himself. 

He doesn't want to talk about it. 

"Yeah. It was.. unexpected," is the extent of what he gets out. 

"Eren. You could have called! It's horrible that you had to go through that by yourself. And without a warning, how did you manage? Are you okay? Did you eat and drink enough? Were you at home and safe?" 

He knows that the question also carries an unspoken 'Did anyone see? Did you shift in front of humans?'. And honestly, that could have easily been the case, had it not been for Levi. 

He's pretty sure that he at least shifted partially, because he clearly remembers pushing his tail to the side in order to touch himself properly. But now, neither the tail not the ears appear to be there anymore. 

It's weird to think that he lost control over it like that; it's not something he's ever struggled with before. 

"I.. I'm okay. Just overwhelmed. Uh, I wasn't. I mean - I wasn't alone, during the heat. Someone helped me, so it was fine," he replies, stumbling over his words.

"What do you mean, someone helped you? Eren. I know that you're a bit reckless at times, but don't tell me it's that stranger you were talking about last week? You did not - you do realise that omegas can get pregnant, right? Did he do anything to-" 

"No! Oh my God no he did not help in that way. Levi just brought me," he eyes the sex toy again as he's speaking, before tearing his eyes off it, "..food. And brought me home. Nothing else happened, nothing at all." 

His mother is quiet for a moment.

"You need to come back home. I know you want to stay in the city to study, but as an omega, you cannot stay all by yourself. Anything could have happened to you and none of us would have even known. There could be alphas around -" 

It's exactly what Eren expected, and he's quick to reply as panic sets in. 

"Mom, I'm fine! And I mean, Levi is an alpha and he didn't hurt me or anything. Just put me on the couch. There aren't many wolves around here, at least none that I know of, so it's honestly safe for me. I promise." 

"You mean to tell me that you let an alpha you don't even know into your apartment during a heat?! Eren, as much as I appreciate your ambitions and life goals, this is too dangerous. You may not see it, but it's-" 

His mother is using that tone - the one that doesn't leave room for arguments. But Eren still tries, wrecking his brain to figure out something to say - anything that'll change her mind. 

And there's only one argument he can come up with, even if it's a lie.

It still feels like the most natural thing to say.

"Mom, Levi isn't a stranger. We're... like a pack? He'd never let anything happen to me," he tells her, and waits for a moment before adding, "And he definitely wouldn't do anything to me either. I promise." 

"If what you're saying is actually true, then it shouldn't be a problem for him to visit along with you. This weekend - it's a full moon anyway. And if we have any reason not to trust this man, or you about this - then you're staying right here." 

This is the exact outcome Eren wasn't looking for; he's dug himself yet another hole that it seems impossible to crawl out of. 

"Uh, I can ask him.. I guess," he responds, voice uncertain. 

"Do that, I'd love to see who you're spending your time with. And no excuses this time, if you have things to do for university, then bring your laptop. We miss you, you know that right?" his mother asks, but Eren is only half listening. Instead, his mind is at war, thinking about how he could possibly ask Levi for that kind of a favor after he's already done so much for him. And what has Eren given him, in return? 

Nothing but a hard time. 

"Okay," he says, trying to hide the mess of thoughts running through his head, "I'll be there." 

He hangs up then, when the anxiety threatens to overwhelm him. It's incredibly quiet in his room once the call is over, and he cannot stand to sit there for another minute. 

Unsure what else he could possibly do, Eren forces himself to stand up, and makes his way over into the bathroom on wobbly legs. The image that greets him in the bathroom mirror is nothing short of pathetic - he's got dark circles under his eyes, his hair is worse than usually, and his lips look bruised from biting them so much. 

He moves away from his reflection as fast as possible, and steps out of his dark green boxers, making a face when he sees the mess he has made of them. 

Not even standing under the boiling water for an hour truly manages to make him feel less lost and overwhelmed. He does however, make a decision. 

If there's one thing that's for sure, then it is that he has to talk to Levi, as hard as it'll be.

.. 

The entire scene is way too familiar. 

Eren is standing in front of the very same door, feeling the very same way he did weeks ago, just worse. And once more, it's like he cannot bring himself to knock. With his heartbeat sounding like war drums to his own ears, he just stands there, and breathes. 

Levi's scent is obvious in the air, despite the fact that there are many different ones lingering in the hallway. But there's a huge difference between what people smell like, and what wolves smell like. Eren still struggles to come to terms with his improved sense of smell - he cannot imagine what it'll be like to meet all of his pack members in a few days. 

The whole experience will be too much to handle, he can already tell. 

He debates turning around and not even trying to get Levi involved in his mess. As things stand, he has absolutely no idea how to talk to the man, and how to explain all of it to him. He's not only here to apologise, but that's definitely the first point on the list. 

Eren can distantly make out the sound of a running TV inside, and there's quite the chance that Levi has either heard or smelled him by now. So leaving would be just as weird at this point... 

Eren knows that he's desperate, because Levi might very well be his only chance to somehow live the life he wants to; and he'll have to tell him as much. None of it is easy to talk about though, especially after he's seen first hand that Levi has no issue rejecting people. 

But getting it over with fast is probably better than prolonging the torture for himself - so, Eren knocks. 

It takes no more than five seconds for the door to open, but it isn't Levi standing in front of him. 

Instead, a brunette woman (or that's what Eren assumes) looks at him, confused. Before the confusion turns into something else entirely, and a grin stretches across her face. 

For whatever reason, Eren instantly finds himself wondering if she's Levi's girlfriend. Though it's certain that she isn't a wolf, the alpha has made it clear before that he has no intentions of associating with others of his kind. 

The knowledge makes it all the more ridiculous that Eren is standing here, waiting to drop yet another bomb on him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was looking for Levi," he awkwardly says, and takes a step back when intense brown eyes become too heavy on him. 

"Levi's showering right now, but do come in! You are...?" she asks, stepping aside to make space, but Eren hesitates. 

He wonders if it's a good idea to enter Levi's territory without explicit permission from him. But that's not really something he can explain to Levi's (girl)friend, so he isn't left with much of a choice. So he enters, and looks around as he follows her. The hallway is so small that it's barely existent, and the living room is kept simple. 

Warm wood, and light beige colors. A dark red couch is standing in front of a large flat screen. 

"I'm Eren.. Jäger." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanji. Sorry if I'm too forward, but how exactly do you know Levi?" 

The question certainly is unexpected, but mostly because Eren doesn't have any idea how to answer it without mentioning any of the... special circumstances that led to their meeting. 

'Oh you know, we're both werewolves, and he bought me a sex toy for my heat. Nothing unusual,' isn't exactly an option. 

"It's sort of... complicated? We met a few weeks ago," he replies, and his cheeks definitely take on a nice shade of red. Meeting someone other than Levi here is unexpected and it's messing with the conversation he had planned out in his head. 

"Oh, that's just perfect. I'm so happy that Levi found himself a sweet little-" 

"Eren." 

Both brunettes turn around at the sound of that single word, and Eren cannot possibly judge whether Levi sounds pissed, surprised, or maybe both. His face doesn't really give anything away either, though the scowl on it doesn't look particularly happy. 

And then there's a different issue altogether; Levi is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, which leaves Eren with the possibility to ogle him, and follow the lines of his muscles with his eyes. 

Until he remembers that it's the last thing he should be doing, because that's definitely not helping his case. 

"Levi, hi!" he exclaims, too loudly. His shoulders are stiff, and Eren is pretty sure that he looks like a kid caught stealing candy. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you - but Hanji opened the door and invited me in and I'm sorry if I should have stayed outside, I just.."

Levi's eyes are on Eren's, and Eren could swear that he sees a hint of amusement in them. But that could very well be imaginary. There's nothing amusing about how stressful all of this is... to him at least. 

Levi directs his attention to Hanji, and Eren only now remembers that she's still standing beside him. 

"You could have at least offered him something to drink. Aren't you usually all about hospitality, four eyes?" 

That question leaves Eren speechless, and Hanji starts grinning stupidly. 

"He's only just arrived. But sweet to see you caring about hospitality for once," she says in return. It sounds like the words carry more meaning than is obvious. Eren doesn't get it though. He just stands there, feeling out of place. 

"You want anything? There's water, tea, whiskey..," Hanji offers, raising her brows as she mentions the alcohol. 

"Water is fine," he stiffly replies, remembering the last time he drank alcohol. 

"Tea for you?" she asks Levi, who nods. "Alrighty! I'll be back in five minutes, but I can make it ten if you need a little more... alone time." 

Eren's mouth falls open at the suggestive statement, while Levi's reaction consists of annoyance only. 

Once Hanji has left the room (and actually closed the door behind her), Eren becomes all too aware of the reason why he came here in the first place. And it makes him panic. The man standing in front of him heard him moan, and talk about shoving his fingers inside himself. 

"What are you doing here?" Levi repeats the earlier question, and this time it sounds more accusing than before. 

"I wanted to apologise for calling you. And to, uh. Thank you for everything," Eren replies, his voice low and his heartbeat faster than what could possibly be considered healthy. 

He tries not to look at Levi in his state of undress. 

"Did you manage?" the man asks, and Eren's eyes widen. He can't help but wonder if Levi refers to what he thinks he might be referring to, and the words get stuck in his throat. He nods, cheeks aflame. 

"Calm down, it's fine. Must have been a shitty week." 

"It was horrible," Eren confirms, and adds,"and now my family wants me to drop out of university because they don't think I can handle myself." 

The words earn him a frown from the alpha, and silence follows until Levi eventually speaks up. 

"That's fucked up, but honestly understandable. Do you have any idea how out of it you were? Anyone could have grabbed you. And let me tell you, although you may not have met any, I can assure you that there are other wolves in this city. The kind you don't want to run into when your heat is around the corner. Or at all," Levi whispers, grey eyes narrowed, and the warning in his tone is enough to shut Eren up for a good minute. 

The knowledge that there are others around honestly is a double edged sword; surely, not all of them can be bad. But judging from the way Levi said that just now, it sounds like he has personal experience with some of the less than friendly guys around. 

Eren's stupid brain cannot help but wonder if the man sounds so mad because he's worried; although some of his actions would suggest so, Eren finds that hard to believe. Levi doesn't seem like the type to worry about someone - and he didn't seem too affected by the thought that Eren might just leave. 

Which shouldn't bother the omega, but it still kind of does. 

"I don't want to go back," he exclaims, as if Levi didn't just have a valid point there. 

"Tough luck," the alpha comments. 

"And I might not have to," Eren adds like the optimistic idiot he is at times, although his brain tells him to just shut the hell up, "... if you help me." 

The energy between them shifts at those words, and Eren can feel a shiver traveling down his spine as cold eyes have him metaphorically pinned to a wall. It takes a few seconds until he realises that it isn't so much the gaze as it is the scent accompanying it - he's smelled annoyed alphas before...

But never like this. It's an unspeakable weight pushing him down, like being underwater and knowing you're not going to make it back to the surface in time. 

"Whatever you're suggesting, no. Fuck off. If your family wants you to move back in with them, then that's your business and theirs. Like hell am I going to intervene with shit like that. I'm not going to be the one who's responsible for it when you get kidnapped or hurt, or raped by some alpha asshole just because you wanted to rebel against your parents," Levi almost growls, slowly moving closer as he speaks. In the same way, the deep voice gets louder with each word. Levi's eyes are stormy, his scent is too much, and the reaction is more than Eren expected. 

His own reaction however puzzles him even more. He's downright terrified by the display of dominance, and the anger that fuels it. As if his muscles spontaneously malfunction, he finds his head dropping, eyes glued to the floor as a quiet, drawn out whine leaves his mouth. This time, he feels like an actual puppy, like a weak wolf submitting to a much stronger one. 

But he's in his human form, and this has never happened before. It probably shouldn't.

Levi stops less than a meter in front of him, and doesn't say anything for a while as Eren breathes heavily, struggling to keep his head above water.

When he does speak, it confuses Eren to no end. 

"I'm sorry." 

With less of the angry scent in the air, the spell seems broken and Eren finds himself able to raise his head. He blinks, eyes teary, and tries to make sense of what just happened. But none of it makes any sense to him whatsoever. 

"What was that?" he whispers, almost wanting to move backwards and get some space between them. 

"My scent tends to gets intense when I'm angry. I should have held back, you're not used to being an omega. Of course it would affect you," the alpha explains. It's as if he's actively trying to sound calm, and Eren can see that his fists are clenched still. He can see a hint of the wolf coming through, and wonders just how strong the man is - how easily he could put him in his place, or even kill him. He finds it hard to come to terms with the knowledge that such instinctive thoughts are clouding his brain now. Hunt or be hunted; submit, or fight to the death. 

It's something he's never really had to face, growing up in the safety of his own pack. With the other members, it's usually all play. Fights for dominance were always more about training than anything else. And conflicts get resolved by the pack leader, usually. 

But this feels like actual danger; he's angered an alpha, in his own territory.

And it's not only fear. There's also shame - it's harder to deal with than the anger, almost.

It's as if his instincts want to please the alpha; and he did just the opposite.

In his mind, Levi's reaction only proves what he already thought. Levi helped him out of pity, and now that he's showed up here and asked for his support yet again, Eren has crossed the line and fucked up.

Angry tears run down his cheeks. It probably isn't just this situation but much rather the mess that his life has turned into within the span of a week. This time, he turns away because he wants to. Because he doesn't want Levi to see how affected he is. 

"Eren?" the alpha asks, but Eren doesn't react. Doesn't know how to. 

He's not ready for any sort of physical touch, and the moment Levi puts a hand on his arm, he starts crying more furiously, but doesn't push it off. 

Instead of saying anything, Levi just stands there beside him, his touch feather light and yet so very present. Eren even finds himself almost wanting to lean into it, although that wouldn't help at all. The bit of (most likely fake) affection is by no means enough to stop the waterfall of tears from descending. He's always been sort of a crybaby, but he cannot recall a situation as embarrassing as this. 

When the urge to move closer overcomes him yet again, all his mind yells at him is that Levi actually wants him to go away. The conflict is loud inside him, two sides pulling in different directions. 

He takes a step back with every intention of leaving this place as soon as possible because all of this is just too messy to figure out, but Levi follows, and grabs his arm, harder this time.

Levi's tone is commanding, his presence overbearing. "Listen to me. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't listen to me either, do you have any idea how fucked up my life is right now," he interrupts, between tears, feeling like a dog that's backed in a corner. Levi's eyes widen at the words, and Eren finds himself scared of how he'll react.

It only gets worse when the door to the kitchen opens, and both their heads turn to see a shocked looking Hanji standing in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

"Oh no you didn't," she threatens, and Eren doesn't know who she's even addressing. 

The brunette stalks closer, puts the drinks down, and stares at Levi, who drops his hand. Eren pulls in a shaky breath. 

And then Levi gets pulled away into the kitchen by Hanji. 

If it weren't for his supernatural hearing, Eren would never be able to make out the short conversation that follows as they enter the kitchen. The sound of his own uneven breathing is a bit of a distraction, but he makes out the words despite it.

"Levi! You made Eren cry - I can tell. Are you stupid?Get your fucking act together and apologise. And buy him some damn flowers on top of it, and chocolate. I know what you're doing, and you need to fucking stop pushing people away! It's ridiculous and hurtful. You'll thank me for this advice later," she hisses, and Eren almost feels bad for eavesdropping, although he cannot really help it. 

He is too stunned to answer as Hanji enters the living room again, tells him to punch Levi in the face if he ever needs to, and excuses herself with the words, "Levi is emotionally crippled, but I can tell he wants you around." It all happens so fast that he can barely believe it - or even begin to understand why she would say anything of that sort. Now he feels even worse for crying, and Eren can only assume that he's going to be kicked out within the next few seconds.

Whatever that conflict even was, he definitely was the catalyst for it.

Instead of appearing angry about it, Levi comes out of the kitchen looking a bit forlorn however. There's an awkward silence between them, and it's pretty clear that Levi knows that Eren heard what was just said to him. 

"You're right, I didn't listen. Tell me how you want me to help you, and I'll consider it," he says, and their eyes lock. All the anger from before has disappeared from them as abruptly as it came up.

Eren cannot trust his eyes and ears. He's not sure he even still wants to ask, but that has more to do with hurt pride than anything. 

"I told my mother that we're a.. pack? Uh, you and I. I know I shouldn't have lied but I just - I don't want to spend all my life in a little village, I want to study. I want to live my own life, but it's.. harder than I expected. But I promise I'll manage somehow, and if you help me with this, I'll leave you alone. You don't need to worry about me, I'm just. I want the freedom to live my own life, whether I'm an omega or not." 

He's out of breath by the time he's finished with the statement, and looking for signs of anger in the alpha. 

This time, there aren't any. 

Instead, Levi looks almost pained, as if he's struggling to figure out what he thinks of this. 

"I can't stop you from lying to your parents. I don't see how I play any role in this however. If that's what you want to tell them, then go ahead," he eventually complies, and Eren debates stopping right there. 

But he doesn't. 

"They... want to meet you. To see if you can be trusted with looking after me. I know it's too much to ask, and you probably hate me already," he says, quietly. His instincts are telling him to take it all back the second the words have left his mouth. But instead, he lets the words linger in the room.

"Your pack wants to meet me. Because they think that we're in a pack, and they want to make sure that I'm capable of protecting you. And you want me to lie them straight in the face and pretend like I'm going to keep you safe," he repeats, as if he wants Eren to cave in and admit that it's a shitty idea. 

And it is - no doubt about it. But as things stand, it's also Eren's only option. 

"Please?" Eren whispers, but his puppy eyes meet an icy facade. He almost feels like crying again, but at the same time, he knows that it's no use. 

He isn't a child, and he can't just cry whenever he doesn't get what he wants.

"You do realise how stupid this sounds? And that they'll most likely notice that it's a lie because we aren't a pack," Levi says, but all Eren picks up on is the tense that he's using. 

Future, not conditional. 

And maybe it's an optimistic overreaction, maybe wishful thinking, most likely insanity; but in that moment, the weight of a thousand stones falls off his chest. And Eren throws himself forward to wrap his arms tightly around the alpha without as much as a second thought. 

He catches Levi off guard just as much as himself, and the man makes a surprised noise when Eren tackles him, and pulls him close. 

He doesn't return the hug, but Eren can feel his chest rising and falling. And he can smell Levi - much better than before, with his head resting against the man's shoulder. A hint of soap, and a whole lot of his very own, unique scent. 

It reminds Eren of something, but he cannot put a finger on it. 

All he knows is that he's calm. Much calmer than he should feel, pressed up to someone as confusing as Levi. 

By the time he realises that he's skin to skin against an alpha who's wearing nothing but a towel, and whose hair is still wet from the shower, the innocent moment suddenly turns into something else altogether. His heartbeat picks up, and he becomes entirely too aware of how little fabric covers Levi's body. His arms loosen, and just as he's about to step away, Levi finally moves. 

Without as much as a word, he pulls Eren back into the hug, though he doesn't apply nearly as much pressure as the omega did. They collide softly, one body against another. There's no claustrophobia in it. It's only a welcome gesture of comfort that Eren cannot get over because it's the most unexpected thing in the world. His breath gets stuck in his throat as Levi takes a deep breath, and Eren can't tell whether he's smelling him or trying to calm down. 

"How can you be so naive," the alpha eventually whispers, and it doesn't really sound like a question that needs to be answered. 

So Eren just hums, overjoyed to finally be this close to someone after months of self induced solitude. He tries not to think about Levi's skin or his muscles, and focuses only on the warmth that radiates off the man and seeps right into his own skin.

"Will you help me?" he asks after a few seconds, although he doesn't want the hug to end just yet. 

"I fucking shouldn't. It still sounds like a shitty idea to me. But I know what it's like to want freedom, and if this is what it takes for you, then I'll participate in your stupid plan. I'm not a good actor though, so don't blame me if it all goes to shit." 

It's so surreal that all Eren can do is hug the alpha tighter, as if his intention is to crush him. He allows himself to indulge in that for another five seconds, before the length of the embrace has definitely reached the limit of appropriateness. 

Although the wolf in him protests, he pulls away, staring Levi in the eyes to confirm that he's serious. 

They don't suggest anything other than honesty, and Eren says a quiet but heartfelt, "Thank you." 

"You owe me one," the alpha comments, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

"More like ten," Eren replies, unable to help himself. He realises that he's grinning like an idiot, but it's sort of hard to care. 

"When am I supposed to meet them?" Levi asks, and grabs the cup of tea that Hanji prepared, leans against the couch and takes a sip. 

"Uh. This weekend?" 

"During a fucking full moon?" 

"Sorry." 

"I sure fucking hope you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life has been a bit stressful. And I actually split what was originally supposed to be one chapter in two because it was getting so long..
> 
> Thanks everyone for supporting the story and for your comments and kudos, it really means a lot and I'm sorry I hardly ever manage to answer. 
> 
> (Also, I find it kind of weirdly fitting that I'm posting this on a full moon night. idk)

"No, he's not my mate or anything, Mikasa! I've told you before, we're a pack. That's all - and none of this is your business anyway!" Eren yells into the phone before sighing dramatically. Of course his mother told Mikasa about the recent... developments. And just as expected, she reacted by becoming even more protective and possessive.

"I don't like this at all. You shouldn't associate with an alpha you barely know. I'm sure the asshole just jumped at the idea of forming a pack with a newly presented omega," she replies, her tone dead serious. Eren can only imagine how bad this is going to get once they're actually all together at home, and he's slightly terrified because all of her aggression will probably be focused on Levi then.

Eren doesn't want to see either of the two hurt, and yet this feels an awful lot like talking to a brick wall. It's as if the catastrophe cannot be prevented, and yet he attempts to, although annoyance is taking more and more of a hold of the omega. 

"He didn't even want to at first! I had to ask again and again until he agreed to this!" Eren defends himself, only to hear what sounds like a low, angry growl from the other end of the line. 

"Why would you let yourself appear so desperate then? If he didn't even want to form a pack, then how well do you think he's going to protect you when it comes down to it? Eren, you need to come back here - I mean this." 

"First of all, I don't need to be protected, and second of all, could you stop being so damn judgemental towards someone you haven't even met? Just because I presented as an omega, that doesn't change anything! I'm still an adult, and I can make my own decisions," the brunette tells her in return, struggling to keep himself from downright yelling at his adoptive sister. 

It angers him in a way that he might not be able to speak as freely when they're close to each other - the only alpha that Eren has met since he presented is Levi, and his body betrayed him in all sorts of ways during their argument.

At least through the phone, he can speak his mind without struggling, but it's a fine line to walk.

"Exactly, you presented as an omega! And yet you somehow think that someone you've known for a few weeks at best will take care of you. You have people you can rely on here, I - we'd never let anything happen to you," she goes on, and the words are uncomfortable to hear because of the implications hidden within. 

He cannot help but wonder if Mikasa expected him to present as an omega; if she's happy that he's one because she assumes that he'll just bow down and listen to her now. Even under the disguise of wanting to protect him, it feels like ego is playing into this - or maybe it's alpha instincts. When it comes to alphas, the two aren't always so clearly distinguishable.

"I can choose who I want around me just fine. I'm not moving back, and I'm bringing Levi with me tomorrow so that mom and the others will calm down. See you then," he says, and hangs up before she can start talking in circles again.

Wolves tend to be a bit mistrustful at times when it comes to strangers, but part of Eren considers her behavior a very personal insult. 

It's not as if he'd lead someone who's unstable or dangerous to their pack; the fact that Mikasa does not trust his judgement at all actually hurts in a way. Although she's right about the assumption that Levi doesn't really care to form a pack or be tied to an omega, he still finds himself wanting to defend the alpha. Perhaps it's a bit naive, and yet Eren isn't the type to consider that a bad thing. 

In some ways, he'd rather be naive than to spend every moment of his life being paranoid, and ready to be stabbed in the back. 

Levi hasn't given him a reason to mistrust him - so he trusts him, to a degree. 

But apparently, to everyone else, it is the other way around. He cannot blame his family and friends for being worried, and somehow his fight for independence hasn't really made it so that they are less anxious for his well being. It's the other way around, if anything. 

This whole presenting incident couldn't have happened at a worse point in his life, he can't help but think. And yet a part of him is glad that Levi will come along, no matter how illogical that feeling is.

.. 

"I can't come to movie night this weekend," Levi says and takes a drag on his cigarette. It's dark already, and the clouds are tinted red thanks to the light pollution of the city. As usual, Hanji randomly showed up - this time with a bottle of wine. The two of them somehow ended up sitting on the balcony. Levi is busy chain-smoking, only half listening to their stories about the sex shop.

His mind keeps going back to Eren, even though he doesn't want it to. He's been successfully procrastinating bringing up the topic for almost an hour by the time the words are finally out.

"Levi, you better have a damn good reason or else you know we're going to end up dragging your ass to my apartment," Hanji replies, their glasses reflecting the streetlamps and giving their face an almost scary appearance. The brunette adds a second later, "And I sure as hell hope that it has something to do with your little sweetheart Eren. Nothing less than love is an acceptable excuse."

Levi takes another drag, and wills the nicotine to calm him down. He's all too aware of the hole he's digging himself, but coming up with too many lies isn't a good idea when it comes to his friends, who might as well be detectives hired to watch over him.

So he tells the truth... some of it.

"In fact, it does. I have the fucking honor of meeting his family in some dirty farming village on the countryside. Believe me, I'd take movie night over this any time." 

A moment of silence follows, and the alpha wonders if he should have just kept his mouth shut or come up with an excuse.

"Levi! Oh my God you're meeting his parents? Already? That's so cute, are you smoking because you're nervous? Don't be! If you want to bring a present for them, I'm sure I could find something at the shop!" Hanji replies without bothering to breathe in between the words and Levi fixes his friend with the coldest glare he can manage. 

"I'm not going to give them any sex toys, what the hell?" the alpha replies, thinking about how it's bad enough that that's essentially how he got himself into this mess - by giving Eren that damn thing and trying to help him out. "And we're not dating or anything, his parents just want to see who he hangs out with in the city, so get that idea out of your stupid head." 

"I'm sure that's why Eren wants you to meet his parents. Come on, just admit it! If you don't tell me what's going on between you two, then how am I supposed to help your love blossom?" Hanji asks, before emptying her glass of white wine. 

"Nothing is going to blossom here, all I need to do is survive this bullshit trip and not give them a horrible first impression," the raven says, and flicks his cigarette off the balcony. 

"That's why you need to bring a present! At least flowers for his mother. Once you have her wrapped around your finger, the rest will be easy! Does Eren have any siblings?" 

"I have no fucking idea."

"What the hell, Levi! You need to know stuff like this, what kind of boyfriend are you if you don't?" 

"Not a boyfriend," Levi corrects. 

"The way you looked at him told me a different story! I'm still mad at you for making him cry, but this is your chance to make it better! Honestly, you have so much to learn," Hanji says, sounding like this is exactly the kind of conversation they enjoy having. Half invading Levi's privacy, and the other half giving tips no one asked for - Levi wishes Erwin would have showed up instead. The blonde isn't half as invested in his (non existent) love life as Hanji is. 

Not that he's not curious, because that's something the two damn sure both are. 

Why his friends care so much about this bullshit at all is sort of hard to tell. It's not like Levi gives a damn who they're with... or maybe that's a lie. He does care about the people they surround themselves with, but he doesn't go out of his way to annoy them about it. 

"It's not my fault that he's a crybaby, the asshole should be thankful. And no, I have nothing to learn." 

As he's saying this, the alpha stands up and heads to the door, and the slap to the back of his head is so unexpected that he almost accidentally growls. He can stop himself from doing that though, and twists around instead. 

"Don't call your boyfriend as asshole!" 

"I can call him whatever I want to," he replies, calmly. 

"Nope. You know that I love you like a brother, and I understand that all of this is new to you, but a relationship is about two people! You need to make an effort, and you need to make sure that you're respectful! Erwin and I have known you for years, but Eren hasn't. He might not understand your humor." 

Levi has half a mind to inform them that it's not humor, and that Eren actually is sort of an asshole for getting him into this mess and using his damn omega charm or whatever to make him agree... but he can't say that. 

"Fine, I won't insult him." 

"That's at least something. Now, what clothes are you going to wear to meet his family?" 

"Whatever the fuck I feel like wearing," apparently isn't the right reply. 

"You're hopeless. Come on, I'm helping you pick something out and tomorrow were buying flowers." 

...

Eren hasn't dared to call or text Levi in the last few days, and he's slightly terrified of the possibility that the alpha might have changed his mind and won't even be at the train station later. Time has been passing too fast and yet so slow, and he's on edge just thinking about how the evening is going to play out. Or the train ride. Or the full moon on Saturday. All of it. 

The omega checks five times or more often if he has everything packed, surprising himself by being so well organised for once. It's mostly anxiety fueled, but it's something nonetheless. When he's absolutely sure that nothing is missing, Eren makes himself another cup of coffee and goes through the TV chanels until he stops at a documentary about rivers. 

It doesn't provide much of a distraction though.

By the time it's 2 PM, when there's still no message from Levi, he cannot help but text the alpha, suddenly unsure how to even use words. 

'Hey, it's Eren! The train leaves at 3:30, I just wanted to remind you. Are you going to make it in time? Thanks again!' 

After he presses send, the nervousness grows with every minute that goes by without the vibrating of his phone. About five minutes later, it does vibrate but the text is from his mom asking him what he wants to eat later. 

While he's replying to her, he receives another message. This time, it's from Levi. 

'The train station is five minutes from my apartment. So yes I'll make it in time. Let's meet at 3:15 in front of the building, we still need to buy the tickets.'

Eren stares at it for a second before he snaps out of it and types his reply. 

'Ok sure! 3:15 works! I'll be there' 

He debates saying more, but isn't sure what else he could possibly add. So instead, Eren decides that he's going to be extra punctual for once. He enters the bathroom to check his appearance in the mirror one last time, and runs a comb through his hair. His dark green oversized hoodie is more comfortable than it is aesthetically pleasing, and Eren briefly considers changing into something less casual before deciding against it. 

It's not like he has anyone to impress - not his family, and definitely not Levi. 

Why would he? 

Instead of dwelling on that, Eren puts on a thick jacket, and leaves the house with his backpack and the intention of grabbing something to eat on the way. The sky is mostly clear, and the sunlight helps him feel a little less on edge as he walks through the busy streets. 

It's only when he's waiting by the train station that the panic returns. Standing there, all of it becomes incredibly real all of a sudden. He's about to connect two parts of his life that he probably shouldn't, and he basically has to rely on Levi's and his acting skills. 

Eren isn't a good actor though, and Levi already mentioned that he isn't, either. 

And if one thing is guaranteed, then it's that Mikasa will be watching them like a damn hawk throughout the duration of their stay. He doesn't even know Levi at all; so how in the hell is he supposed to pretend like the two of them are actual pack members? 

That's not something you can just fake. 

But then again, his family doesn't know Levi - maybe they'll just think that he's a bit of a distant person. Which doesn't have to be a bad thing or make them suspicious instantly. But it might...

"You look like you're seriously constipated." 

The words have Eren twisting around, and sure enough, Levi stands right beside him. He's dressed in black and grey, looking a bit too well put together for the occasion of a 6 hour train ride. It's also sort of distracting. Like his scent, which wraps around Eren almost like a comfortable blanket, despite the many different people passing by and the generally overwhelming scent of the city. He could swear that he makes out a hint of tobacco on Levi, but it may as well be imaginary. 

It takes Eren a moment to process the words, and when he does, he forces his face muscles to relax. 

"I'm was just worrying about.. this," he admits. A second later, he feels weird for being so open though, and quickly adds, "but I'm sure we'll manage somehow. You're. Uh. Wha- why do you have flowers?" 

The sight of the bunch of flowers in the alpha's hand has Eren stuttering like an idiot. It's mainly white carnations and hyacinths, with some yellow flowers in between that Eren doesn't even recognise. His face feels hot, and he isn't sure how to react. 

"Calm down, they're for your mother. Not my idea, Hanji fucking forced me. I payed 20€ for this. If that isn't a good first impression, I don't fucking know what is." 

Levi glares at the flowers as he speaks, but Eren watches his lips while he talks. Somehow the words both calm him down and make him a little bit disappointed. It's not like there would be any reason for Levi to buy him flowers - he isn't even a flowers kind of guy, really. Which makes it even weirder that he's almost jealous of his own mom because of something so stupid. 

It doesn't make any sense, and he tries to ignore his own inner reaction entirely.

"I'm sure she'll like them," the omega says, and forces a grin on his lips. The 'wanting flowers too' thing aside, it's actually a really nice gesture of Levi to care enough to want to impress his parents. 

"Let's hope so. Are you okay?" 

"I'm a bit stressed, honestly. My adoptive sister is, uh. It's a bit complicated. I can tell you when we're on the train, we should really get our tickets first," Eren says, looking at the clock above them. 

"Sure. Come on, then," Levi says and Eren follows him through the crowds of people passing by.

"I'll pay. Honestly, you're already doing this for me, you don't have to pay for a trip you wouldn't even take if it weren't for my chaotic life," Eren exclaims as Levi is about to buy one. The omega pushes him aside without real force, and the alpha doesn't fight back. 

"I could have payed. But fine, it's your decision," Levi just replies. 

Although it's not like Eren has that much money, he hasn't exactly been going out a lot or doing much of anything that costs a lot lately. Thankfully. Because that's the only reason why he has enough on his bank account to even make this offer. 

When they finally have their tickets, the brunette leads the other to their train, and though it's relatively crowded, they do manage to find two free seats beside each other. 

"Do you wanna sit by the window?" Eren asks. It's something he never usually offers when he travels with anyone else. If there's one thing that makes long train rides worthwhile, then it's staring out of the window and watching the landscape change with the kilometers. And yet he has the urge to be extra polite towards the alpha. 

It's probably a guilt thing, because he's quite aware that sacrificing an entire weekend for something like this - and to someone you barely know - is absolutely not a small thing.

"Usually, yes. But you look like you just offered your firstborn to me or something. You can take that place, I brought a book to read anyway." 

Eren is slightly taken aback by the fact that the alpha saw through him like that, and nods his head stupidly before sitting down and putting his backpack away. When Levi sits down beside him, Eren wonders if the seats have always had so little space in between. With the lack of personal space, Levi's scent is surrounding him, and Eren feels a bit of a reaction in his body. He has to keep himself from deliberately breathing in quicker, has to ignore the fact that his inner omega seems somehow... overly aware of the man, and that one spot where their legs are nearly touching.

It's probably a normal reaction for an omega who's close to an alpha; Eren can't exactly be sure because he's still the only alpha he's been around since presenting. 

Almost afraid that his thoughts are loud enough for the other to pick up on, Eren starts talking again.

"I.. uh. I wanted to tell you about Mikasa. My adoptive sister. She's.. well. Not really happy that I'm bringing someone with me. My whole family isn't too trusting of strangers, but she's.. especially defensive when it comes to me. And she's kind of.. sort of.. uh.. suspicious of your intentions since I'm an - you know. She doesn't think anyone can protect me but her. I'll try to deal with her, but I really wanted to warn you about that. Just in case she makes any weird comments." 

Their eyes meet when Eren is done describing the situation. 

"I don't care, she can say whatever the fuck she wants to. It's your parents that make the decision, right?" 

Eren nods, "yeah, I just don't want there to be any fights." 

A brief hint of a reaction crosses Levi's face, but Eren doesn't know what to make of it.

"I'm not going to start a fucking fight with your sister if that's what you're worried about," the alpha comments. 

"I didn't think you would! I just. I don't know how to pull this off. I've lived all my life in my pack and yet I have no clue how to make this appear real. I'm afraid they'll just notice that it's all a lie, and it's unfair of me to put this sort of pressure on you," Eren says, although he's unsure if his anxious pessimism is really improving anything right now.

"Of course we can pull it off. It's not that complicated, you honestly worry too much. Come here for a second," the alpha says, before grabbing Eren's hoodie lightly. Levi pulls him forward when Eren is frozen in place at the words. 

...

Eren is more of a mess than Levi expected him to be, and that says something. His nervousness is obvious in his scent, and in the way he cannot seem to hold still or be quiet for a moment. And that has the alpha wondering just how bad his parents, and especially that sister, will really be. 

It also makes him want to promise that they've got this entire thing under control and that the plan is entirely bulletproof. 

Which, of course, it isn't. 

Of all the things that make the difference between a group of wolves and a pack of wolves, one very obvious thing is missing between them.

The two of them don't smell like each other; and just as Levi is about to change that, Eren finds his voice again. 

"What are you doing?" he asks, sounding panicked, his voice a higher pitch than usual. But the alpha has already pulled him close, and Levi makes a point of looking into those deep green eyes as he speaks.

"Kind of hard to claim that we spend a lot of time together when we don't smell like each other at all, don't you think?" 

He can practically watch the gears turning in Eren's head, and after a few minutes, the brunette nods. It's all the confirmation Levi needs to bury a hand in the mob of brown locks and make sure to get his scent stuck on Eren. His hair feels silky between Levi's fingers, as the alpha moves it in the direction of Eren's neck and ends the touch after only a few seconds. The feeling lingers for some more. Levi can tell that the scent gland by his wrist barely came in contact with Eren's hair, so it shouldn't be too prominent though. 

He has to remind himself to focus on getting this over with rather fast, and rubs his wrist down the length of his arms before deciding eventually that this has got to be enough. Touching Eren isn't bad, but he cannot allow himself to give into his instincts. Since Eren isn't exactly in a calm state, the alpha in Levi may want to be a bit too thorough. 

Both physical contact and the scent of a familiar alpha can help to calm an omega down, and he's very much aware of that. But it's no excuse to drown Eren in his scent or initiate more contact than necessary. 

While pack members do tend to be physical and even mark each other at times, it's not like the two of them are a very traditional pack. 

Usually, one will consist of up to twenty werewolves, which means that everyone has many different scents clinging to them inevitably. It's different when it's just the two of them, an alpha and a newly presented omega, and Levi sure as hell wants to avoid making the impression that his scent on Eren is some sort of claim. Because if it's too obvious, and also the only one present - then it sure as hell won't have the desired effect. On the contrary...

The last thing they need is for everyone to freak out and get the wrong message.

When he's done, Eren is looking mindlessly down at his arms, as if lost in his thoughts, or confused. 

"You should do the same," Levi supplies, trying to drag him back into reality. It seems to work, because the omega looks at him and nods. 

And then Eren follows his example, though with less precision or rush. He touches Levi's hair softly, and combs his fingers through it. His hand stops when it reaches his undercut, and Eren closes his eyes as he runs only two fingers lightly across the millimeters short hair. Just as Levi is about to question what that is all about, Eren speaks. 

His eyes are open again, and Levi can tell that he's probably glaring at Eren because that's his default facial expression. Eren doesn't look quite as nervous anymore, but he doesn't look like he's entirely mentally there, either. His pupils wide, he looks right back at Levi. 

"Your hair feels so nice," is what the omega says, and Levi has no idea how to react to that soft, honest comment. All he knows is that Eren apparently doesn't notice any boundaries or he just isn't aware of the fact that he's dragging this out unnecessarily.

And then there's that comment; the alpha isn't sure what to make of all of it, once again. Something about Eren is incredibly confusing, so much so that it's almost irritating. 

"You want a shampoo recommendation or something?" Levi asks, with a not so subtle bit of sarcasm in his voice. 

"I want a what? I - uh. Did I say that out loud? Sorry, I just. I mean, not that it isn't true but that seemed weird just now. I guess I'm a bit tired or something?" 

As Eren speaks, he quickly mirrors the action of running his palms down Levi's sides, and pulls his hands back, looking a bit flushed. Levi can only assume that Eren has been feeling depraved of closeness or something, and he doesn't find it in him to be too harsh with him. This whole acting thing aside, I will probably be a good thing for Eren to see all the people he's close to. 

"Well, since your family lives in the middle of absolutely fucking nowhere, you have enough time to sleep," Levi says without real bite, and takes note of the way the sunlight frames Eren. Stray locks of his chocolate brown hair have a hint of red to them, brightened by the yellow daylight.

He looks away, and sighs. It's still quite the mystery to Levi why he went out of his way to do all of this for the omega. No matter what explanation he comes up with, none of it seems to justify this amount of effort. He's sitting in a damn train, and will be for almost six hours. For Eren. 

With Eren beside him - complete with his infuriatingly unique smell, and his stupid silhouette as he gazes out of the window. At this point, the train is slowly leaving the city, and the tall buildings are giving way to smaller ones, just like the streets are less overrun out here. 

Above it all, a pale, almost full moon hangs in the sky, like a less than thrilling promise. 

Truth is, it's been a long while since Levi has experienced the feeling of belonging to a pack - and he's pretty sure that Eren picked one of the least suitable candidates for this particular job when he decided to let Levi play the part of the concerned and protective pack mate. Not that he doesn't care at all - but he's not very good at showing it when he cares. 

"Is there anything you've told your parents about me? Something I need to be aware of?" 

Eren turns to him again, and tilts his head, apparently thinking it through. 

"I tried to keep it vague. Mikasa knows that you weren't too enthusiastic about forming a pack, but I told her that I kept bugging you until you agreed. And my mom knows that you took me home when my heat, uh. Happened. And that you bought me food and looked after me as best as you could. Otherwise, they only know that you're an alpha. As far as I can remember, there's nothing else I've said." 

"So how close do they think we are? Or more like, how close does it have to seem for them to accept that you're safe?" Levi asks, because that's where things seem a bit unclear. Just what Eren meant when he said that they are a pack, Levi should definitely know. 

"Uh, I don't know? They probably just think that we like, hang out a lot? I'm honestly not sure. Maybe you can tell them that you insist on being around me when I go out at night or something? That way, they don't expect some stranger to kidnap me just because I'm an omega." 

Levi can tell that he's a bit uncomfortable, talking about the web of lies they are currently spinning, and he wonders yet again if this was the morally right decision to make. Probably not. Because hell, if Eren ends up wandering through the city alone at night and something actually does happen to him, then what? 

He can already tell that he'd blame himself if that were to ever happen, even though none of this is actually real. He has not made any promise to the boy, other than helping him out for this one weekend.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We spend a lot of time together, and I'm sort of paranoid when it comes to letting you go out by yourself. And you'll pretend like you're okay with that?" 

"Exactly, I'm totally fine with it. If they ask too many questions, I'll just tell them to drop it. They can't turn the entire weekend into some sort of interview. I think they mainly just want to meet you, and make sure that you're trustworthy, and to see that I'm alive and in one piece," Eren says, and yawns without covering his mouth. 

"I don't feel very trustworthy, but alright. I sure hope this works out." 

"I feel less anxious than before, actually," Eren tells him, and it has a part of Levi relaxing as well. He looks at the flowers that are now lying on top of his backpack, and wonders once more how some flowers that die after a few days can be so fucking expensive. 

A giggle from the left pulls him out of it, and Eren has his head resting against the seat, looking a bit too comfortable there as he keeps himself from laughing loudly. 

"You keep glaring at the flowers, it's sort of comical," Eren admits. 

And Levi is torn between irritation and a strange sense of fascination. There's something about the way Eren laughs - like he doesn't do it often enough. Most of the times he's seen him, the omega was either tense or depressed looking. 

So Levi sends a half smile his way, and doesn't comment on it. Hanji's advice about being nice to his 'boyfriend' invades his mind like a damn ghost taking possession of some innocent soul. But that's not at all what this is, he's just not going out of his way to be an ass. 

He's not being that nice. 

Although he's sitting here, with flowers for Eren's mom, driving to what sounds like his worst nightmare. An entire group of wolves, during a full moon, who will also be paying close attention to who it is their son spends his time with...

He decides to stop over-analysing this right now, and instead gets his book out to start reading. 

Despite the background noise of the train, and the quiet presence of Eren beside him, he actually does manage to get lost in the words, and it's hard to tell how many minutes or hours have passed by the time the brunette's head comes to rest on his shoulder. 

He should have noticed the way that his breathing evened out, or just how quiet and still Eren has been - but he didn't. And that makes the physical contact quite a surprise. Thankfully, the omega isn't drooling or anything, just silently breathing in and out as he abuses Levi's shoulder as a pillow. 

Levi sort of wants to wake him up and maybe pretend to be mad about this, but he doesn't. In fact, he doesn't do anything for a while, other than sitting there and staring into empty space, overly aware of the weight on his shoulder. 

So much for not getting their scents too mixed up. 

Eren seems to be in quite a deep sleep, because other than shifting a few times, he gives no indication that he's about to wake up. Levi has never been one to sleep during train rides. First off, he's way too aware of how many people have touched the seats before, and second, he's usually on guard when there are people around. It's always been that way, and that's not going to change. 

But Eren appears to struggle with neither of the two issues at the moment. And now Levi can't concentrate on reading anymore. 

It's only when a ticket inspector, a middle-aged woman, eventually shows up that Levi is about to end Eren's nap. But apparently she falls victim to the omega's charm or something, because she smiles stupidly and says, "it's fine." 

And Levi sort of curses her for robbing him of his excuse to end this madness. Eren shouldn't feel that comfortable around him, shouldn't be sleeping on him like this - and Levi shouldn't let him. Yet he does. 

Until their stop is announced, in fact. 

By that time, Levi's shoulder hurts and he's fucking glad that to be finally able to move again. He puts a bit of distance between them, which causes Eren to slide down into the seat like there isn't a bone in his body.

"Wake up, we're here," he says, and Eren make a displeased noise, hiding his face behind his hand. "Come on," Levi repeats, and shakes the omega when words don't seem to be enough to pull him out of his slumber. 

"What?" Eren's voice comes out scratchy, and it takes a moment until awareness fills his eyes. And when it does, they widen in surprise. "Oh God, I'm sorry I fell asleep, we're.." 

He looks out of the window, and apparently recognises the landscape. Levi's eyes follow, and it's only now that he realises just how rural the area is. The few houses in the valley don't even deserve the title 'village'. The lights in their windows reflect on the surface of what appears to be a small river. Like a chandelier, the moon hangs in the sky above it all, hidden behind few clouds.

"Are you ready to do this?" Levi asks, already gathering his things and standing up. 

"I, uh. Yes. No. I don't know?" is the less than promising reply Levi receives. It's a bit worrying to see the level of stress Eren is apparently under, despite trying to fight it again and again. 

"Well, we have to be. Come on," Levi pushes, and ends up dragging a less than enthusiastic Eren behind him as the train slows down, his wrist in one hand and the flowers in the other.

Before the two of them can walk through the doors, the alpha makes eye contact with the omega for a moment, and can't keep himself from promising, "It'll be fine. Whatever the hell may come up, we can handle."

And though he doesn't want to notice, Levi can tell that he's not all that bad at acting supportive and protective when it comes to Eren. It's just that that wasn't an act... which is concerning.

"Okay. You're right," Eren confirms, actually appearing less anxious. It has Levi feeling a strange sort of pride yet again, knowing that he manages to calm Eren down a little.

But he can't really overthink that realisation since the doors open up and the two of them step into the cold air, into the flickering light of an old streetlamp. And the second they do, Levi can make out the distinct scent of werewolves in the air, before he even sees any of them. He subconsciously takes a step towards Eren, and growls silently before he knows he's even doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey (: sorry this took a bit longer, but here's the new chapter, finally. 
> 
> I've been struggling to write lately, and I feel like this may not be the best chapter, but I tried to do my best either way. I feel like it's always hard to judge your own writing, especially when you don't know how much is insecurity and how much is a genuine lack of quality? and whenever I feel sort of empty, I feel like my writing is empty too, which I really hope isn't the case
> 
> I'm just trying to follow the advise I always give others and keep writing anyway.. (sorry for rambling about this) 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well!
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully!

Eren barely has the time to register that Levi is acting strange before the all too familiar scent of Mikasa enters his nose and she comes running towards him, arms open and ready to crush Eren's chest.

Except, that doesn't happen. Just before she can capture him in a hug, Levi pulls Eren behind himself by the wrist, nearly making the brunette lose his balance. The alpha is still growling, and his eyes have taken on a certain glowing hint of blue when Eren searches for an answer in them. He's confused for a moment, but quick to turn to Mikasa, smiling. 

Her hair has grown longer, and she looks flawless as usual, a hint of eyeshadow above her eyes.

"Mikasa! Hey!" he says to his adoptive sister before he can dwell too much on what's going on with Levi, and takes a step forward again to greet her properly. Their relationship is sort of hard to define. It went from childhood friends to adoptive sister when her parents died to now... something that's hard to explain. 

Since he left, her behavior has become stranger, and they always seem to end up fighting, recently. Nevertheless, he's happy to see her.

"Eren," she whispers, holding on to him tightly, and Eren is overwhelmed with the amount of emotion in her scent. It's like he can smell each day of worry that she's felt for him, being so far away. But more than that, her scent also carries another sentiment altogether, a sharp edge that is clearly one alpha telling another one to keep his distance. 

Mikasa's embrace puts that scent all over Eren, inevitably.

His arms loosen, though it feels like she wouldn't mind staying like this for longer. Eventually, he takes a step back however, looking to his right where Levi stands, watching the two of them with somewhat of a murderous gaze for whatever reason. Probably the scent, Eren assumes. Two alphas is sometimes a dangerous combination, especially if one of them is his overprotective sister, who doesn't exactly view him as a brother. 

Who's only found out a few days ago that Eren is an omega, and also part of a two person pack, officially at least.

"Levi, this is my sister Mikasa," he quickly explains, wanting to lessen the tension in the air, if just a little, "Mikasa, this is Levi."

"Nice to meet you," Levi offers, not sounding very thrilled. 

"Your scent is all over him," Mikasa replies. It sounds like an accusation more than anything, and Eren is torn between feeling angry and embarrassed. He won't just let this turn into a mess right away, however, so the omega tries to remain as calm as possible.

"I fell asleep on him on the way here! Besides, we're in a pack, of course I've got Levi's scent on me," he explains, forcing a grin.

"I still don't like this at all," she replies, as though Levi isn't standing right there with them, listening. 

"Mikasa, could you maybe behave like a normal person? I've told you before that this is none of your business and you have no reason to be rude," Eren snaps silently at her, and a few seconds of silence follow before she reacts. 

"Alright, but we'll need to talk about... this. Later. Hi," she says to Levi, who doesn't say anything in return. Eren has never heard a two letter word sound quite so venomous.

'Two minutes and it's already a fucking mess,' Eren thinks to himself, frowning. 

"Where's mom?" 

"She told me to come pick you up, she's still cooking and was throwing a last minute cleaning fit," Mikasa replies, and Eren can imagine that all too well. 

"Of course." 

Mikasa chuckles at that, and Eren finds himself watching Levi from the corner of his eye. The alpha doesn't necessarily smell very angered, but it's easy to tell that he isn't feeling super enthusiastic either. Grey eyes are narrowed, and be isn't looking at either of them. 

Before this situation can drag on for any longer, the brunette steals the keys out of Mikasa's hand, and starts walking towards where he know she parked. "I'm driving," he exclaims. 

"Do you even know how to anymore? Living in the city and all," Mikasa asks, following. 

Eren can physically feel two pairs of eyes on him as he marches forward, and unlocks the car to slip into the front seat. Apparently the heater wasn't on long enough to really raise the temperature inside, and the omega looks forward to the warmth of the house, feeling unusually chilled. 

"Of course I can! I missed driving, actually," he replies, the familiarity of scents in the car lifting his spirit a little. Once Mikasa and Levi have entered, he turns on the car, adjusts the mirrors and turns on the radio to combat any awkward conversation that might arise otherwise. Thankfully, Mikasa seems to get the hint.

The omega drives slowly, the switching of gears calming him down a little. Eren certainly hopes that introducing Levi to the rest of his family will be less stressful. Maybe it's good in a sense that they met Mikasa first, because she's arguably the most difficult when it comes to him, even worse than his mother. 

The village looks exactly the same as it did the last time Eren saw it. Flickering streetlamps, advertisements for small events in the surrounding villages, and most importantly, empty streets. No one is outside, and the only sign of humans is the warm light falling through some curtains. Eren knows every building and every street by heart, having spent most of his life here. 

Eventually, they reach the road that leads further into the forest, and to their house. That's when Levi says something, and Eren nearly jumps, unprepared to hear his deep voice.

"This road has some serious horror movie vibes," the alpha comments, and it's actually true, in a way. Especially when he was younger, despite his nature, Eren oftentimes felt a little uneasy on this road when it began to get dark. Underneath the thick needle trees, the moonlight casts all sorts of strangely shaped shadows, making it look almost as if the ground is moving. Only tiny pools of moonlight manage to fight their way through the branches.

"I know. It's beautiful during the day though," he replies, seeing the reflection of an animal's eyes in some thorny bush by the side of the road, and slowing down even more. 

It still feels foreign to have Mikasa's scent on him, nearly covering up Levi's. In the closed space of the car, it's all the more noticeable. 

"You'll have to show me around," Levi says, and Eren isn't sure whether it's part of the act or a genuine request, but he's more than happy to show Levi some of his favorite spots here. There are probably more of them hidden in the forest than he'd have the time to introduce the alpha to in two days. 

He nods enthusiastically, still facing the road, "Sure! " 

It's easy to tell that Mikasa isn't too thrilled by the prospect of the two of them outside by themselves. It's what her scent betrays at least. Eren can imagine that it's sort of strange for her not to have so much of his attention all of a sudden. 

He's almost tempted to ask her to come along, but that would inevitably turn that walk into something more stressful than it needs to be. And a bit of alone time with Levi doesn't sound bad - if only to freely discuss anything they can't talk about in front of his family. 

After two more minutes, they reach the building Eren grew up in. Eren parks the car in the front, and looks around before getting out of it.

"My mom's sort of addicted to buying solar lamps for the garden," he explains, eyes stuck on the collection of purple, blue and pink lamps on both sides of the pathway through their front garden. Her collection has grown since he was here last time. 

"Looks like it. That's a big ass house," Levi comments, and Eren turns to look at the alpha, the colorful lights casting shadows on his face. He wonders whether that's a compliment or not. The omega's eyes get stuck on the flowers in his hand once more, before he's pulled out of his staring by Mikasa, who drags him to the door by the arm. She has Eren's backpack thrown over her shoulder and walks at a fast pace, faster than usual. 

When she's unlocking the front door, Eren gives Levi a reassuring smile - unsure whether to reassure himself or the alpha, actually. 

The familiar scent of his childhood envelops the omega as he enters the house, to be greeted by a hallway filled with horribly embarrassing drawings he did as a kid. He tries to convince himself that Levi won't pay attention to his past self's lame attempts at drawing dinosaurs, comics, landscapes and animals. The t-rex looks worse than all the others combined, its head twice as big as it should be and the feet entirely too human. 

It hurts the artist inside of him to look at those, though it really shouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about. Had he not picked up a pencil at that time and found the joy in painting, he wouldn't be at the level he is at now. 

More importantly than that, it smells like home in here. 

"I'll take your bag to your room," Mikasa tells him, and instead of arguing that he can do it himself, Eren allows her to go ahead.

"Thanks," he says, and takes off his jacket. Once it's off, some of the possessive alpha scent is gone along with it, thankfully. The omega sighs, and stretches his arms out, still a bit stiff from sleeping on the train.

"Where should I put my shoes?" 

Eren turns to Levi at that, and stumbles as he rushes over to the door to the right that leads to the small storage room for shoes and cleaning supplies. He gestures towards the room, and Levi brushes past the omega when he follows his direction. As another hint of Levi's scent is so close, Eren wonders what this must be like for him. Whereas all of the scents here are familiar and calming to him, all Levi can smell is a bunch of wolves he doesn't know..

Except for him, that is. 

He's overcome by the sudden desire to say something, and closes the door behind them, afraid that Mikasa might be back any moment. The brunette leans against the closed door and opens his mouth before he's sure what it is that he wants to communicate, "Uh.. so. Sorry about Mikasa, she's a bit.. possessive, as I said." 

"A bit? She smelled and acted like she wanted to kill me for being close to you. Seems more like a crazy ex or something rather than a sister." 

"Uh God that's.. I mean, I know - she sort of likes me in that way apparently, but it's creeping me out because she's actually like a sister to me. And being an omega isn't going to make all of this any better," he replies, uncomfortable even saying it out loud. This whole thing has been putting a strain on their relationship for a while now, and the one thing he hopes for is that his sister ends up finding someone she's into. Someone to obsess over who isn't him. And maybe then they can go back to normal.

"That sucks," the alpha comments, looking as if he wants to say more. Instead, however, he gives Eren another one of those analysing looks. Being so captured by his gaze, Eren becomes acutely aware of the small room they are in, and his heartbeat grows just a little bit faster. 

"It's all such a mess, I still don't know how to even thank you for helping me." 

"You owe me ten, forgot about that?" 

Eren can't help but smile, unsure whether Levi actually means it or not. He realises a second too late that there are steps in the hallway, and before he's able to do anything, the door is pulled open, causing the omega to stumble backwards. 

He waits to collide with the floor, eyes tightly shut and adrenaline racing through his veins, but there's no impact. 

When Eren opens his eyes again, he stares right into silver ones. That's also when he becomes aware of the one hand holding onto his hoodie, and the other on the small of his back. 

For some reason, his first thought is, 'how damn fast can this man even move.' 

The second thought is that someone opened the door, and the scent of his mother is unmistakable, just as the sound of her shocked gasp. 

He turns his head, still held upright by Levi. 

"Hey mom!" he says, despite the weird situation. 

"Eren? What.. uh, were you two doing in there?" 

Levi lets go of him in that moment, and Eren almost wants him to keep holding him up, feeling strangely nervous and caught even though they really weren't doing anything.

"I was..." he begins, rubbing his neck, "just showing Levi where to put his shoes. We sort of got caught up in a.. conversation? Oh wow, sorry. Mom, this is Levi! Levi, this is my mom Carla." 

..

"It's nice to meet you, Eren has talked a lot about you," Eren's mother says, and Levi has rarely seen someone who resembles their child to this extent. He puts on what should be a friendly expression, and replies, "It's nice to meet you as well. Thanks for allowing me to visit, Mrs Jäger. It's nice, to get out of the city for once, and after all the stories Eren has told me, I couldn't wait to meet his family and pack." 

He can tell that Eren looks at him like he's a fish that just crawled out of the water, apparently shocked with his ability to talk politely and show manners. Or the fact that Levi just basically saved him from falling backwards and breaking his neck. Whatever exactly it is, those turquoise eyes are wide as plates.

But since this is the 'first impression' moment that Levi dreaded so much, he'd be damned if he doesn't do his best to pull it together and get on the good side of at least one family member now.

"You're so polite! But I should thank you for coming all the way out here, I'm sure Eren has told you that we felt the need to meet this strange alpha he was suddenly talking about. It's scary, when your child moves to the big city and all you get is text message or call once every few weeks," she says, and Levi nods his head, the concerns more than justified in his opinion. He can't help but wonder just how much Eren has been talking about him, however. From the way it sounded before, he'd barely even said anything. But this sounded different. He looks at the omega, but Eren is eyeing his mother. 

Not like Levi can figure it out now, either way. 

"Mom! I'm not a child! And I text you more than once a week," the brunette complains, only for his mother to wrap him up in her arms. 

"Barely! I had to bully you into even visiting!"

It's both awkward and sort of heartwarming to watch the exchange, and Levi doesn't really remember ever getting that kind of reaction when he returned home. Kenny certainly wasn't the affectionate 'I missed you so much' type, not at all.

"That's because I'm so busy," the omega defends himself. 

"You look paler than usual, have you been eating enough?" 

"Yes, mom! As I said, not a child!" Eren whines, and Levi can't help but think that the only thing that would make the statement more childish would be if he were to stick his tongue out. Compared to Mikasa, Eren's mother seems like someone Levi doesn't mind. The dynamic between Eren and his adoptive sister bothers him more than he cared to express. Not only was it obvious that Eren was uncomfortable with that situation, but it also reminded Levi all over again of how annoying werewolves could be, alphas in particular.

How annoyingly aggressive and territorial. 

So much so that he almost felt the urge to put his scent on Eren a few minutes ago, if only to piss her off. 

Luckily, he hasn't done that. Because Eren's mother would have definitely smelled it on her son and it's already weird enough that she found them in a sort of broom closet, with Eren nearly falling out and Levi holding onto him before he could have stopped himself. 

After some more banter between the two, Carla eventually announces that the food is already on the table. 

"You two must be hungry, I made my special stew, as requested. Come on! Eren, you can show Levi around the house after that, but let's not let the food get cold." 

Her energy resembles Eren's, or at least that's what Levi thinks as the werewolves in front of him walk through the hallway. He stops just as they're about to enter the kitchen, and turns around to get the flowers that he left on top of his backpack. They still look astonishingly well, considering the hours it took them to get here. 

When he returns with them, Eren is leaning against the door frame. The omega smiles stupidly, and Eren then leads him through the large, elegant living room, to the kitchen. The kitchen looks like a well-used area, with potted herbs and shelves full of spices and different oils. There's a large collection of fruit on the counter, and a dark wooden table next to the window, with four full plates on it. It smells like food, and Eren's mother is carrying glasses on a tray. 

"Levi brought flowers for you," Eren announces innocently, and his mother twists around, eyes wide. 

She walks over, accepts the flowers and looks them up and down.

"Oh my, you didn't have to. But they do look very beautiful, thank you so much! Where did you find such a polite young alpha, Eren? That's rare. I'm shocked, in the positive way," she laughs, before turning her eyes to Levi, who feels so very out of place in this scene, somehow. He's not the best with compliments, and the entirety of the situation isn't helping either. 

"We, uh. Met at university," Eren explains, his face red all the way up to his ears. Levi isn't entirely sure where that color comes from, and he finds himself eyeing the omega for a few more moments..

"Say, what do you study, Levi?" Carla asks, and the alpha turns to see her putting the flowers in a yellow vase. 

"Psychology, criminal psychology to be precise."

"Wow, that sounds very interesting, what kinds of things do you talk about?" she asks, and Eren's eyes say just the same thing. They haven't really talked about what they even study before, and Levi is just as unsure about Eren's degree of choice as the other apparently was about his, up until now. Plus, he lied that one time when Eren's heat was about to start and a friend of his was questioning him, claiming that he studied medicine.

But it's incredibly hard to tell how much exactly Eren remembers of that week. Levi has thought about that phone call too many times so far, and this definitely isn't the time and place to start thinking about it again, he tells himself. 

"It sounds more interesting than the lectures actually are. Lots of numbers and statistics," he comments. Levi remembers thinking the exact same thing when he began studying; that he was going to be excited to go to just about all of his classes. But university is a bit too good at sucking the life and enthusiasm right out of anyone. Not wanting to sound too pessimistic, he adds, "but every now and then, we actually do talk about interesting things. I find it fascinating how the brain works - how and why behaviors develop, and how upbringing and childhood experiences influence the path someone is going to take later on in life. And the question of how much of it is genetic.. I'm currently working on an essay about postpartum psychosis." 

Somehow, that earns him an impressed look from both the members of the Jäger family yet again, and before either can reply, he catches the scent of Mikasa, along with the sound of footsteps right behind him. 

"Sounds pretty messed up and macabre if you ask me. I'm pretty sure lots of people who turn out to be serial killers have this sort of interest when they're young," the other alpha comments, and Levi has half a mind to turn around and growl at her. 

"Mikasa! Be nice to our guest, and don't say such things. I'd definitely love to hear more about it," Carla says, smiling brightly, "Eren, your father is currently in Austria on a business trip, so we have no one else to wait for. Everyone, sit down and eat before the food gets cold." 

They all comply, Mikasa taking the chair next to Eren, and Levi sitting down beside Carla. While the food is delicious, Levi can't quite make himself enjoy it entirely, a bit too aware of the way the alpha girl is chewing Eren's ear off. Although he isn't involved in their conversation, and instead telling Carla more about university, he can't help but pick up on Eren's (most certainly) forced laughter, and Mikasa's incessant questions. 

At some point, they talk about the fact that there'll be a barbecue tomorrow before it gets dark, with all pack members planning to visit. It sounds nothing short of horrifying to Levi, but Eren smiles brightly at the prospect of being around so many other wolves. Levi can only guess how many there are; he fucking hopes that it won't be more than ten in total. Even sitting in a room with three other werewolves already has him on edge, especially with Mikasa's barely hidden distrust and aggression in her scent.

He compliments Eren's mother on the food, and is fucking happy once the whole thing is over. 

"I can show you around if you want to?" Eren asks, already standing up, a hint of childish excitement on his features. 

"Sure," Levi says, ignoring Mikasa's stare that he can feel without even looking. He puts both his and Eren's plate into the dishwasher, and Carla once again comments on his good manners - which somehow doesn't ever get less awkward. He's used to hearing the exact opposite, and Hanji would be fucking proud of him right now. Leaving the two women behind, Levi follows Eren into the living room. 

"You've seen the living room before. But you haven't seen the balcony," the omega says, almost playfully, opening the glass door and waiting for Levi to follow, "the view out here is amazing." 

With some clouds now covering the moon, the forest is too dark to really make out much of the view Eren is talking about. The light that falls through the window however lights up some of the balcony, and Levi can make out a wooden bench, a desk and some potted plants. He can imagine Eren sitting there on an autumn evening, cuddled up in a blanket and watching the sunset with a cup of tea in his hands.

That image feels like something he shouldn't dwell on, so Levi pushes it into the back of his mind where it must have came from.

"You seem to like all of this much more than the city," he comments, wondering if he ever heard Eren sound so enthusiastic about anything in Berlin. Not that they had that many conversations in the first place. 

"I just love nature, and the quietness out here. But just because I like it, doesn't mean I want to spend all of my life sitting on the balcony and just enjoying a pretty view," the brunette replies, his voice thoughtful. "Let's continue with the tour," he adds. 

The entire house definitely deserves the title 'home'. It's not ridiculously fancy or expensive looking, but much rather decorated in a way that just screams family home. Photos of the family hang on the walls, along with childhood drawings and some cut out newspaper articles that Levi doesn't have enough time to read. The scent of wolves lingers in every single corner, and he can only assume that the one in particular that he doesn't recognise belongs to Eren's father. 

Other than the scent, it's pretty normal. Nothing in here really alludes to their nature, or at least nothing that's in plain sight does. Levi isn't sure what he expected, but somehow that still surprises him a little. 

When the two of them are making their way up the stairs, Eren yawns, and says, "Honestly, I can't wait to finally shift into a wolf again on a full moon. I've missed that so much, it's been months." 

That makes Levi incredibly aware of that fact that they will, indeed, shift tomorrow. He nearly groans at the idea, not half as eager as Eren.

"Can't say I share your enthusiasm," Levi tells him, and Eren halts in his step, standing two stairs above Levi. 

His eyes look emerald green in the warm light, and it's almost infuriating to Levi how curious he looks. He's battling away the memory of how Eren was sleeping on his couch, half shifted during his heat, with his brown furry ears. He puts on a poker face, and keeps up the eye contact. 

"I don't get how you can't look forward to that. When is the last time you even shifted?"

Levi thinks about it for a moment, before shrugging, "Maybe two or three years ago. Not entirely sure."

Eren's eyes widen at that, and there's almost a hint of sadness in them. Or maybe Levi only sees that because it's what his scent says. 

"Now I feel even worse for getting you involved in this," the omega admits, "I didn't think you disliked it that badly." 

That reaction is a bit more than Levi knows how to handle, and he can tell that someone has entered the hallway below them, ears picking up on quiet steps. He pushes a finger to his lips, signaling that this isn't the place to discuss this. Eren however stares stupidly at Levi's mouth for a moment, looking as if he most definitely doesn't get the hint. So instead, Levi pushes him forward slightly, which is a hint the brunette seems to take. 

They walk forward quietly, and come to a halt in front of one of the doors, before Eren slowly opens it. 

Levi knows that it's Eren's room before he even opens his mouth to say it, the scent giving it away all too easily. The room is a mix of dark wood and light blue walls, with shelves full of books, painting supplies, and random stuff. A small bed is situated in the corner beside the window, and there's a mattress on the floor next to it. 

"So, uh. This is my old room. Most of my stuff is in my apartment, so it looks pretty empty now. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as me? You can have the bed of course, I'm okay with the mattress," he hurries to explain, but by the time he's done, Levi has already dumped his backpack by the side of the mattress. The alpha could think of better options that sleeping in the same room with Eren, just for his sanity's sake. But it's not like he's going to inform the omega of that, not when Eren already seems strangely awkward and nervous today. 

Instead, he sits down on the mattress, and gives Eren a look. "It's fine, dumbass. I'm happy with the mattress. Stop worrying so much, or you'll get wrinkles at 30," he eloquently replies, finally allowing himself to speak normally with none of Eren's family members around and the door closed.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable here," Eren tells him, sitting down cross legged on the bed, and Levi forces his eyes to move around the room instead of staying stuck on him and the way Eren is disappearing in that oversized hoodie.

"As long as you're comfortable sharing your room with an alpha," Levi says, his tone almost teasing although he didn't intend on it. 

"An alpha who didn't even try to take advantage of me during my heat? I think I feel pretty safe with you in my room," the brunette replies, and lets himself fall backwards onto the mattress.

Levi is left wondering just why his inner alpha is so disgustingly pleased with what Eren just said, and how in the world his eyes ended up stuck on the omega, yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was originally supposed to be one scene of the chapter but it kept getting longer and longer and well.. maybe the wolf stuff will finally happen in the next one. at least there's some possessive Levi in here, so I hope that's a good thing? 
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the nice comments! I don't really know what to say, other than that they really made me feel better about my writing, so I wanted to update fast as a thank you. I'm really happy to hear that people like this story and I get the feeling that it'll be much longer than I expected in the beginning. thanks for keeping me motivated! (: 
> 
> and enjoy, hopefully!

Despite his young age, Levi has been in many situations too fucked up to even describe. He's seen a lot and he seriously prides himself in his ability to keep a cool head most of the time, whatever the circumstances. Of course, being an alpha wolf sort of guarantees a level of anger and intensity, but the alpha knows how to handle himself, he learned how to. He sure as hell wouldn't be able to be friends with Hanji if he couldn't deal with a lot. But when Eren decides to change into dark red boxer shorts and a loose grey t-shirt (without bothering to leave the room), it somehow is enough to throw that out of the window. 

He halts for a moment, and swallows, throat dry. Keeping his scent from permeating into the air is a herculean task, one he sure as fuck hopes he manages well enough to not creep Eren out entirely. 

The thoughtless act has Levi questioning if Eren is wise to trust him so much. Either the omega is unaware of what he's doing, or he has some sort of agenda and wants Levi to suffer. Either way, Levi turns away and faces a half empty bookshelf, counting to fifty in his head before Eren's voice snaps him out of it. 

"Don't you want to put on some comfortable clothes, too?" the omega asks, and it's hard as fuck to not let his eyes travel along those long, slightly tanned legs when the alpha turns around and looks at him, sitting on the bed and yawning. 

It takes a moment before Levi manages to process the question. Actually, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, especially since he can get back at the omega. 

Without answering, he proceeds to open the buttons of his shirt, all too aware of the green eyes that are following his fingers. When he looks up, Eren's head spins in another direction, and the alpha takes note of the color quickly flooding his cheeks. 

"You wanna go to sleep already?" Levi asks casually, proceeding to undress with deliberate movements. 

"Uh, no? I just.. I thought we could watch a movie or.. something?"

Levi raises an eyebrow at Eren's tone, wondering where the nervousness comes from so suddenly. Eren is still looking away, eyes glued to the window. Levi frowns at the thought of changing into fresh clothes like this, his shirt undone and hanging loosely from his shoulders. 

As much as he'd like to mess with Eren, Levi has certain hygiene standards that he finds hard to ignore.

"Sure, but I'd really appreciate a shower before that," the alpha says.

"Oh right, of course! The bathroom is the room to the left, there are towels and everything in there!" Eren tells him, sounding almost too energetic.

Levi nods, grabs the clothes he needs from his backpack and stands up, making his way to the bathroom without turning around and letting his eyes fall into the trap that is Eren's magnetism once again. 

It's only when he's out of the room that the air isn't filled with so much of the omega's scent anymore. He takes a deep breath before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind himself. Shrugging his clothes off, the alpha looks into the mirror, staring himself down. He stays like that for a minute or two, asking his reflection what he's even doing, reacting so strangely to Eren's presence.

Sure, he's an unmated omega and sure, Levi is in no way used to so much proximity to another wolf, but that shouldn't mean that the damn alpha in him suddenly needs to act up. While he trusts himself not to actually do anything inappropriate, he shouldn't even have to assure himself of that. 

He's still got Eren's scent sticking to him from the train ride, as if to mock him.

Before turning away from the mirror, Levi stares right into the grey eyes in front of him and gives himself a much needed reminder. 

'No fuck ups, don't fucking forget that this is nothing but an act. We're not a pack, we're not anything,' he tells himself, 'Once this bullshit is over and done with, anything werewolf related can fuck right off.'

That thought in his mind, the alpha enters the spacious shower, and turns on the water, pleasantly surprised at the sensation of ice cold washing over him for a few seconds. It serves as an amplification of that wake up call, and as he washes most of Eren's scent off himself, he could swear that his mind clears up a little. 

... 

Once Levi is out of the room, Eren wastes no time to throw both his windows open. Both to get some fresh air, and also to hopefully get rid of the mess of emotions that is sure to be in his scent. He's had alphas in his room before (that is, before he was aware that he's an omega), but somehow this is different. Seeing Levi in this room, where he spent most of his life, is doing something to him that he doesn't exactly have words for.

His instincts are going a little crazy, and Eren almost expected to have a heart attack when Levi started unbuttoning his shirt just minutes ago. Even now, there was the strange desire to somehow get his hands on the worn shirt and hide it somewhere - preferably beneath his pillow. But he can't do that, and he sure as hell shouldn't even be thinking about it. 

Not only is that a creepy thought to have, but it also makes him wonder just how much of his nature he isn't aware of yet. Growing up as as a werewolf in a society made for humans is confusing enough, but his omega instincts are just the cherry on top of that, honestly. 

While scents of people he's close to have always had a tendency to calm him down, he never ever considered stealing anyone's clothes just for the purpose of keeping their scent as close as possible. No, that is utterly new. And it's not only that. The moment Levi's fingers were on the buttons, Eren's mind went back to his visit days ago where he caught the alpha wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

His memory is a bit blurry though, and maybe that's why he wants to catch another glimpse and sort of... hopes for a repeat of a shirtless Levi, against all odds? Just to burn the sight into his memory... though for what purpose exactly? It's kind of hard to say. 

He's even been daring enough to change his own clothes in here, and yet Levi didn't bother look at him. On the contrary, the alpha actually turned away, and Eren's mind is not yet certain whether he should appreciate that or not. He simultaneously wanted Levi to look and was scared that he would. 

Eren sighs and rests his head in his hands, wondering how he's going to survive a night in the same room as the alpha. It makes sense that his mother put the extra mattress in here; pack members definitely wouldn't mind sharing a room (or in some cases, even a bed), but that's the thing. They aren't that close, and yet here they are - in Eren's old room, and the omega inside him is freaking out for various reasons that Eren can't even begin to comprehend. 

When all of a sudden, without a warning, the door is yanked open, Eren is only half prepared to face the alpha. It takes a second for his brain to register that it isn't Levi. Instead, Mikasa is entering the room, giving him a soft smile. 

"Eren," she begins, and sits down beside him on the bed. Eren straightens himself up, all too aware of the fact that any hint of distress on him would only serve to make Mikasa even more concerned about him than she already is. 

"What's up, 'Kasa?" he asks. 

"Eren, I don't like this guy," the all to expected answer comes, and Mikasa reaches out to put a lock of hair behind his ear, "and I'm worried about you. You're too trusting." 

The amount of anger Eren feels in response to that is a bit concerning, and he takes a moment to collect himself before answering, "Mikasa. I know that you don't like him, you made that pretty obvious, which was pretty shitty by the way. I know that you worry about me, but you have to trust me to make my own decisions. You don't know Levi like I do." 

The last sentence catches him off guard, not so much the words as the certain something in his voice as he says it. Eren closes his eyes and reopens them, only to see a quiet anger in Mikasa's. 

"Remember when you were dead set on climbing up to the old tree house, and I told you not to do it?" she asks, and Eren can already tell what she's getting at. 

"Yeah yeah, I broke my arm, and got a cool scar to show for it. I don't see your point, Levi is not a damn tree, it's not like I'll fucking climb on him," he snaps, anger clear in his scent. 

When Mikasa reaches out for his wrist, dangerously close to his gland there, the brunette pulls his arm away. The last thing he wants from her right now is to be calmed down in that manner, but a look of hurt flashes in Mikasa's eyes at his reaction. 

"Well, he sure looks at you like he wants to climb on you," she snaps back, growling silently. 

Although he doesn't want to, Eren feels the omega inside him wanting to back down, the anger in his sister's scent hitting differently now that he's presented. He fights the need to submit to that, and collects his thoughts. 

"Mikasa, that's fucking nonsense. I don't know how you're coming to that conclusion, but it's bullshit. He didn't even try anything when I was in heat, when I wouldn't have fucking stopped him," he says, unsure whether he added that last part because it's true or just to piss her off. 

"That doesn't mean anything. God, how can you be so fucking naive? Just because he hasn't tried yet, doesn't mean he won't take advantage of you as soon as he feels like it!" 

Eren hates himself for the way he fails to look her in the eyes, his instincts urging him to back down to the alpha so close to him. With each word, Mikasa smells angrier, and he hasn't yet had enough time to get used to that awful need to submit under the pressure in the air. 

A growl from the door has Eren twisting around. Something inside of him relaxes at the sight of Levi, dressed in black sweatpants and an equally black shirt. His hair is wet, falling down in straight lines. 

Levi looks pissed off, but the aggression in his face is not focused on him.

"Back the hell off, you know that he's a newly presented omega, right?! I can smell your anger all the way over here," he says, much quieter than Eren expected him to. Somehow, the quiet tone is more chilling than yelling would have been. 

"You back off, this is none of your damn business," Mikasa growls back, of course. 

"It sure fucking is. You want to hear me say it? I won't fucking touch your little brother, and I sure as he'll won't abuse him in any way, so get the hell over it instead of trying to make Eren doubt his own judgement," Levi tells her, approaching with slow steps that are all to reminiscent of what the beginning of a fight in wolf form most often looks like. 

Eren almost doesn't notice the sound he makes upon taking in Levi's words. 

Levi won't touch him. 

Of course he won't, unless it's absolutely required. 

It's that thought of all that breaks a dam inside him, panic flooding the omega's veins. A pathetic, drawn out whine that doesn't sound like anything that would ever pass his lips fills up the room.

Both alphas shut up at the sound, and look at Eren like he's got a neon sign above his head, reading 'distressed omega.' 

He snaps out of it as quickly as possible, and opens his mouth with all eyes still on him. 

"He's right, as I've said. Can you please just get out of my room, Mikasa? I'm already tired of your fucking alpha bullshit, and we've barely been here for three hours," he manages to get out, but his voice sounds unusually strained. With all the aggressive pheromones in the air, Eren is proud to even be able to get any words out. 

Thankfully, even Mikasa seems to take the hint, the aggression on her features fading into concern. 

"Eren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she begins, reaching for his wrist once more, and just as Eren is about to tell her to stop, Levi stands beside the bed, glaring daggers at the alpha girl. Coupled with a low growl in his throat, it has her stopping her movements. 

And it has Eren's heartbeat quickening. The sheer power Levi has is noticeable in both his scent and the growl, and even Mikasa doesn't seem to be unaffected. Eren involuntarily tilts his head slightly, mortified by the fact that he's exposing his throat when the anger isn't even directed at Eren at all. 

"He told you to get out. So fucking listen," Levi tells her, his voice another matter altogether. Eren is honestly intrigued by the sound of it, despite his current situation. 

"Bastard," Mikasa whispers as she slowly backs off, but Eren's eyes are still downcast, and the tension only leaves him when Mikasa closes the door behind herself and Levi seems to calm down in response to that. 

And now that they're alone and the aggression is gone suddenly, the adrenaline leaves right along with it, leaving Eren utterly crushed. The intensity of emotions that he experienced within the last few minutes causes the inevitable to happen; his eyes feel heavy, and it doesn't take long until the first tear falls. 

He doesn't look at Levi, both embarrassed and ashamed of his own weakness. He feels like such a cliché omega, unable to even hold his ground against his adoptive sister, who overstepped so many boundaries in such a short conversation. 

"Eren?" Levi asks, carefully. It isn't hard to tell that he's trying his best to put out calming pheromones. "Are you okay?" 

Maybe it's the pheromones, or maybe the built up feelings, but Eren officially starts ugly crying at the question, shaking his head wildly. It takes a moment before he has it in him to curse out loud, "this sucks so damn much! I'm not okay and I hate being an omega! It's horrible." 

There's about a minute of silence, only interrupted by broken sobs, before Levi replies. 

"Look at me," he says, and Eren finds it hard to tell whether it's an alpha command or just a normal request, all he knows is that he does as he's told, eyes turning towards Levi. The tears have his vision sort of blurred, but it does nothing to distract him from the fact that Levi is gazing right into his soul, or maybe deeper than that. 

"It'll be fine. Just allow yourself a few moments to breathe, okay?" Levi asks, but Eren finds it hard to breathe now that he's started crying. He tries to stay focused on Levi's eyes, but that's not nearly enough to pull him out of whatever hole he's fallen into. 

Then, before he knows what's going on, Levi is moving, kneeling down on his bed and throwing all of his pillows into one corner, even taking the one from the mattress that's his for the weekend. Confusion is added to the cocktail of emotions Eren is experiencing, and he quietly asks, "what are you doing?" 

"There," Levi replies, and points at the pile of pillows. Something inside of Eren feels a strange pull towards the collection of soft and comfortable things on his bed. Before Levi has the chance to say anything else, Eren finds himself crawling into that corner, feeling strangely vulnerable. When he's in between the pillows, the alpha actually goes out of his way wrap the blanket around him, almost like a mother would treat her child. 

Their eyes meet just as the blanket is pulled up nearly all the way to his chin, and something about this makes Eren simultaneously freak out and calm down. It's a hard thing to grasp - a feeling he cannot put a label on. 

It's almost as if Levi has built him a makeshift nest. 

"Better?" the alpha asks, still keeping his distance. His voice has Eren taking in a deep breath, trying to catch as much of the calming alpha pheromones as he possibly can, like a starving man shoving breadcrumbs into his mouth.

And Eren cannot help but think that there's one thing that might make him feel much better; but that's nothing he dares to asks for. He feels greedy for evwn wanting it. The wolf inside of him is essentially begging for someone's closeness and scent to calm him down. All the softness and warmth surrounding him is already doing a good job at making him feel better, but it's nothing compared to actual contact, and warm skin. 

He remembers what Levi's hug felt like, and wants to feel that same warm safety again. 

Eren gives a half hearted nod, breaking the eye contact. He's managed to stop crying, but his scent still portrays his mood way too accurately - it's easy to tell. He knows that it's selfish to want Levi's closeness so badly, but the omega in him doesn't seem to give a damn about that. 

He tries his best to swallow the feelings down, unwilling to put himself out there and take the risk of asking for more than the alpha has already offered. He's calmed down by now after all, his lips not trembling anymore and his breathing almost back to normal except for the occasional crack.

"Movie?" the omega asks, and Levi looks at him a bit concerned, but he nods nonetheless. "My laptop's in my backpack," Eren says, and the alpha dutifully gets it, putting it down on the mattress beside the brunette. 

Eren takes one of the pillows out of his (not really) nest, and puts it down next to him, a clear invitation for Levi to at least sit down beside him. That's not asking for too much, Eren tells himself, not if they want to watch a movie anyways. 

Levi eyes the pillow sceptically, and Eren forces himself to ask out loud, "come here?" 

It's only when Levi actually does that Eren becomes very aware of the fact that he's shoulder to shoulder with an alpha on his bed... with Levi on his bed. Which isn't too big, and doesn't leave too much space with two people on it. A large part of him shamelessly rejoices in the fact that they're touching, so much so that he momentarily forgets to turn the laptop on. 

"Eren?" he hears Levi ask after a few seconds, and he moves just the tiniest bit closer as he turns his head and looks into the alpha's grey eyes. "If I ever overstep any boundaries, you can just punch me in the face, alright?" 

Before Eren is able to ask where exactly that came from, the answer comes in the form of Levi's arm wrapping loosely around his shoulder, and pulling him against the alpha with no real pressure behind it. Eren actually gasps, surprised with the sudden contact, and the reaction it causes in his body. Calmness washes over him as his head comes to rest on Levi's shoulder, as if he's been waiting for this all along. Which he kind of has been, so that does make sense.

... 

'So much for keeping my fucking distance,' Levi thinks to himself as Eren fucking sighs into his shoulder, quietly and almost blissful sounding. With his protective instincts already through the fucking roof, it's a pain in the ass to keep himself from making a pleased sound in return. Eren's scent was practically screaming for warmth and (literally) a shoulder to lean on, and Levi caved in like he fucking feared he would. It's hard to find too many issues with that when the omega is practically melting into him, however. Levi finds himself strangely fascinated by the way Eren's breathing evens out, and neither of the two even dares to say a word. 

As far as Levi can tell, a question still hangs heavily in the air though. 

'What the fuck are we doing?' he wonders, apparently more conscious of the fact that this wasn't part of the plan than the other is. And yet, Levi isn't a total asshole. It's easy to tell that Eren is a mess, having just presented a while ago and now having to face this kind of bullshit. 

And somehow, in the middle of all of it, the omega actually appears to be happy that Levi is there. 

That's what he smells like at least, and the alpha finds it hard to keep a clear head with the soft little thing that is Eren Jäger pressed to his side, just as he was on the train. Except, this time they're on a bed, and Eren may be a bit dazed, be he sure as hell is awake. 

And the alpha in Levi likes all of this a bit too much, probably because of the many years of distance from others of his kind. Hell, the full moon is probably playing into it as well, strengthening both their instincts. A part of him feels incredibly content with the fact that the omega is so close, just moments away from a real hug. And Levi sure as fuck has never been the type to enjoy hugs, so that's something. Before he can allow himself to run his fingers down Eren's side or worse yet, scent mark him, Levi catches himself. 

"Didn't you want to watch a movie?" 

The small disapproving whine that Eren produced in response feels almost imagined, and Levi's throat feels dry all over again. His thoughts quickly move in all the wrong directions, supplying him with images of Eren beneath him, whining as Levi has him pinned down and vulnerable, begging for something more that only Levi can give him- 

His thoughts stop when Eren tilts his head to look up at him, emerald eyes almost entirely swallowed up with black, dilated pupils. 

"..Right," the omega eventually says, interrupting the moment and biting his lower lip in a way that Levi wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't eyeing him like a damn hawk. His eyes remain stuck on those lips, but then Eren turns away and grabs the laptop, placing it on his lap. 

"So, any preferences?" the omega asks, voice a little shaky. 

Levi sure as hell has a fucking preference right now, but that's nothing he can say out loud. He only hopes that his scent isn't conveying the message too clearly. Instead of saying anything stupid, he just shakes his head. 

"Alright," Eren comments, browsing through the different options available. He's leaning down just a little, and it's harder than it should be for Levi not to stare at his neck like a creep. It takes about five minutes until he has picked out an old thriller, five minutes in which Levi asks himself how in the world he ended up in this exact situation again. He feels strangely on edge, his muscles daring him to move and just.. do something rather than sitting still with Eren so fucking close and his scent too damn inviting.

Just as the movie starts, there's a knock on the door and Levi feels a strange combination of relief and anger at the fact that someone is interrupting them. 

Eren, on the other hand, appears more anxious than anything, most likely not wanting it to be Mikasa. He scoots just a tiny bit closer to Levi before asking, "yeah?"

The door opens then, and Eren's mom takes half a step inside before stopping. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt? But Eren dear, do you maybe have two minutes for me? I promise it won't be long, but I have something I need to give you," she says, and the omega hesitates for a moment before detaching himself from Levi and getting off the bed to follow his mother into the hallway. 

...

Eren barely has the time to interpret the meaningful look on his mother's face before she shoves a little package into his hands. He feels a little strange still, mind foggy from being so close to Levi and his calming pheromones. Coupled with the exhaustion from his fight with Mikasa and the crying following that, he feels a bit slow as he tries to make sense of his mother's actions. 

"Mom? What's in there?" he asks, having the vague feeling that it isn't exactly a surprise present. There's no description on the box, and Eren turns it around in his hands. 

"You've grown up so fast," his mother cryptically replies, wrapping her arms around Eren unexpectedly. 

"Uh, what?" is the only intelligent response he manages to get out. 

"You're very close to Levi. And that's great and it's a very natural thing to happen between an alpha and an omega, but don't be foolish about it," she says and Eren's eyebrows shoot up as he takes half a step back, dread filling his chest. 

"Oh God mom, it's not... like that at all. We're a pack," he tries, but his mother goes on. 

"I don't need to know any details about what has and what hasn't happened. Even if you're just pack members, call it a mother's intuition. I just want to know that you're happy and that there are no.. surprises. At least not before you're mated," she says with a wink and Eren chockes on his own spit, coughing as his cheeks burn up. 

"Oh my God, can we please not have this kind of conversation," he whispers, feeling mortified. By now, he's managed to catch onto the fact that his mother just handed him a box of birth control pills. Because he apparently expects him to sleep with Levi, or assumes that they're already doing that. The feeling comes close to 6th grade Sex Ed, and he closes his eyes in an attempt to wake up from this nightmare of an awkward conversation. 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie, as I've said, it's a totally natural process," she replies. 

"There's no process," he denies, "thanks for worrying but I really don't need those." 

Sceptical eyes look at him, of the same color as his. Just because the omega instincts in him maybe sort of make him want to be close to the alpha, it's not like anything of that sort will ever happen. 

They've barely hugged two times, and here his mother is, telling him to use birth control 'just in case.' 

"Then just take them with you, so you have them if you ever do need them. You know that this isn't the kind of medicine you can just buy in a regular pharmacy." 

"I mean yeah, but I really don't..," he begins, but cracks under the look his mother gives him," ...fine. But I won't need them." 

"Whatever you say, honey," she smiles, "we can talk more about this tomorrow. If you really want to stay in the city, there are some precautions to take, mainly for your heats." 

"Ugh." 

"Don't look so grim, now. Go and watch your movie. I'll go to sleep soon, so good night." 

"Night, mom," he replies, already dreading the conversation tomorrow. Deciding to ban the entirety of their conversation just now from his mind, Eren steps back into his room, only to be greeted by intense grey eyes. 

"Everything okay?" Levi asks, "You look a bit disturbed." 

Disturbed is just the right word, Eren thinks, rushing over to his backpack to bury the box at the bottom of it, as out of sight as the cursed box can get. 

"Everything's fine," he lies.

"What'd she give you?" the alpha asks, sounding curious for his standards. And Eren feels way too warm in his skin, all of a sudden.

"Mom stuff," he supplies, wanting to punch himself in the face for it a second later. 

"Mom stuff?" Levi repeats, raising a brow. Under his stare, Eren feels very much incapable of coming up with a lie, so he braces himself and says, "birth control."

That sure manages to shut the alpha up for a good moment, before he eloquently says, "oh."

"Yeah," Eren adds, hoping that this will be the last awkward bit of conversation for today, because he sure has had more than enough of that in the span of just a few hours. 

"Uh. Movie?" he asks, and Levi moves to the side to make space for him to crawl back in between his pillows. Eren shifts back into a comfortable position, enjoying the alpha's scent a bit too much to pay much attention to the movie they're watching. 

Before they are through with even half of it, Eren's eyes shut, and Levi's scent is the last thing he manages to focus on before he falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while, but here's the new chapter. I swear, those two.. they end up making each scene longer than I planned it. 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and once again, thanks so much to all of you for motivating me, it means so much and so many of you say such nice things to me... thanks!

The first thing Levi notices when he wakes up is an intense scent that wraps itself carelessly around his every clear thought. He breathes in deeply, and shifts slightly, torn between sleep and wakefulness. The alpha feels almost like he's stuck somewhere in between, eyes still closed and an unfamiliar warmth running though his veins. 

It takes quite a bit before his brain actually starts working in a somewhat useful manner, supplying him with the realisation that this is not how he usually wakes up. 

No. Most mornings, Levi would compare the act of waking up to the foreboding feeling of an oncoming headache. Just the opposite of this light-hearted buzzing in his body. Grey eyes open slowly, and he's confused for another few seconds at the lack of daylight and the cold air in the room. 

But there's another matter that should probably be of more concern than anything else right now. 

Eren. 

The brunette is right next to him, pressed up against him, his hair brushing against Levi's chin and tickling his skin when the alpha swallows because his throat feels dry. Incredibly dry. He can't really remember falling asleep, but it's pretty obvious that it must have happened at some point during the movie. The laptop has slid down from Levi's legs, now laying beside him on the mattress, screen dark.

Levi tries not to focus on the way Eren's breath warms up the skin beneath his collarbone that his head is resting against.

Instead, he breathes in and out and turns his attention towards the window behind the bed that they left open.

The winter air has pulled the temperature of the room down significantly, but the only part of his body where Levi really notices the cold is his left arm. It's also practically the only body part that isn't covered by a sleeping omega. Eren has his own arm wrapped around his chest, and his right leg is on top of Levi's legs, essentially trapping him. 

It's entirely too much skin contact, even with their clothes still separating them. Eren's scent has Levi's thoughts all messy and fucking disorganised. He's not half ready to face the reality of this situation, or the fact that this is doing things to him that it shouldn't. 

Really, Eren is doing things to him that he shouldn't, and he smells so intoxicating that Levi cannot even be mad at him.

Considering it an appropriate reason to shift away (not that Levi really needs to explain himself to anyone, but he has to give himself a motivation to detach from the sleeping omega or he just won't), he moves back and stretches his arms out to press the window behind him closed, trying to be careful and silent and not wake the other up. He wonders if he can somehow slip out of the bed without tearing him out of his sleep and tries to shift a bit further away from the cause of all his current conflicting thoughts.

It's only half successful. 

Eren doesn't really wake up, but he's still lucid enough to notice that Levi has put distance between them - and the moment he does, the omega grabs Levi's t-shirt with an iron grip, an annoyed sound coming through closed lips. Levi is too stunned to really react in any other way than by complying to his wishes. He allows Eren to pull him back down, and watches as the omega repositions himself against his upper chest, his breath warm. 

Levi can't help but feel like he shouldn't have the privilege to witness this - whatever this moment is - and he almost feels guilty for allowing himself to let one arm rest on top of Eren's side. Even through his shirt, he can feel the warmth of the omega's body in his hand. 

This is exactly the kind of situation he's been hoping to avoid for years, and yet his instincts have his back against the wall. He's sharing the bed with an omega - not just any omega, but the brunette who's been messing his life up ever since he entered it. It's terrifying, because it isn't. The only thing he can try to do at this point is not let his thoughts turn sexual. 

Just because he's in bed with an omega, it doesn't mean that he's got to be thinking about pinning him down or what kinds of sounds Eren would make underneath him. That's what Levi tells himself. 

He's not sure he's listening though. 

Having to do something, Levi pulls the blanket up and makes sure that it covers the both of them (mostly Eren, honestly) properly, because protective instincts are a much safer playground than any other part of his being right now. He's just millimetres away from snapping, and controlling his thoughts is about as easy as walking through fire without getting himself burned. That's what he gets for ignoring the entirety of his werewolf side for years. 

A raging beast inside of him that wants all it can get out of this situation; the closeness of another wolf, the warmth of skin, Eren's scent... just more, more, more. 

But he can't allow himself more.

Because it's already too much. So all he can really do is focus on his breathing and try to distract himself with just about every thought that doesn't involve the bundle of softness that is a sleeping Eren in the dim moonlight. 

He closes his eyes when he notices that they linger, breathing in and out.

It's a miracle that Levi eventually manages to calm down his instincts, the thoughts finally getting quieter as his breathing evens out along with Eren's. He finds himself understanding the concern of Eren's family more and more; it's incredible how careless the omega is. Trust or not, he's known Levi for weeks and the brunette is essentially sharing the bed with a stranger. 

Maybe that's what allows Levi to keep his self control - the knowledge that this sort of trust should never be abused.

And falling asleep next to Eren honestly doesn't isn't a bad thing either, he can't help but think as he drifts out of consciousness. 

The next time he wakes up, sunlight is filtering into the room but Levi barely has the time to take note of that because when he opens his eyes, Eren is hovering over him, with pupils so wide that he looks drugged. The image knocks the breath right out of Levi, their faces closer than can possibly be healthy. 

"Eren?" the alpha asks, his voice heavy from sleep, but there's a very stressed out edge to it. 

"Levi," the brunette whispers in return, his voice unlike Levi has heard it ever before. Breathless, and poetically raw in a sense. The way that Eren says his name has him dying a hundred times over on the inside. 

"What are you doing," Levi manages to get out after only a second of silence, unsure how far gone the omega above him is. It's obvious that he's not entirely in his right mind, because otherwise this situation wouldn't be occurring in the first place. Eren's scent tells the same story, all flowery and maddening and spiced with urgency and instinct.

Urgency is the last thing this situation requires however. That's Levi's mantra as he holds on to his sanity with everything he has. Eren is warm on top of him, his legs on either side of Levi.

There's a lot of everything in this gesture. An inappropriate intimacy as well as an animalistic need to challenge and fight for dominance. Levi can almost see his own reflection in the pupils that are like black pools, glassy and deep.

"Eren," he presses when all Eren does is stare at his face, gaze swichting between Levi's lips and his eyes as he slowly lowers his head towards him. Levi can almost taste him, can almost feel his lips on him and a part of him wants that experience more than anything in this moment. That's why it's a miracle when he actually manages to force words out of his mouth, "Eren. Snap out of it." 

At the harsher words, Eren's gaze actually regains some clarity, and confusion washes over his face in a way that is more than visible. Levi can almost feel it as the gears start to spin in his brain as his face turns red and his green eyes widen.

A rushed and breathless, "Oh my God" is the only warning Levi gets before Eren jerks back, but that doesn't really help the situation because his ass comes to rest right on Levi's lap as he clumsily backs off. It takes about a second for Eren to notice his mistake, and the brunette actually falls off the bed in his struggle to put more distance between them. Thankfully, he lands on the mattress beside the bed. The one that Levi should have slept on.

"What the hell," Levi comments, emotionally somewhere between arousal, frustration and amusement. Considering the amount of emotions present in him, the alpha's voice comes out fairly steady. He bends over to take a look at the other, only to see Eren on his back, hands covering his face. 

"I'm so, so sorry," the omega whispers, not taking the hands off his face, shock evident in his voice,"I didn't even notice I was doing... that." 

Levi doesn't say anything. He isn't sure what he can possibly say to that, and besides, he's still busy ignoring the lingering feeling of Eren's ass brushing against his dick just seconds ago. What he has done to deserve this form of torture, Levi isn't entirely sure. 

"Are you mad at me?" the brunette asks next, voice mumbled by the hands still over his face.

Eren actually sounds horrified by the idea though, and Levi feels even more torn in response. A part of him wants to walk out of the door and tell Eren that this is it - that this isn't part of what he agreed to. Another part wants to throw himself on top of him and show Eren just who is pinning whom down.

He doesn't let either part win, and instead uses all his will power to keep himself composed. 

"I'm not mad," Levi says with as much calmness in his voice as he can muster, "You're not used to your instincts yet, and it's a full moon tonight." 

The prospect of a full moon is even less thrilling now to the alpha than it was before. Full moons are the worst. Not only are instincts generally amplified, but this time he's actually going to shift. And that's.. been a while. But not nearly long enough. 

Worse yet, he's going to shift with a bunch of strangers and Eren surrounding him.

"Yeah. Uh. Right. The full moon, that must be it," Eren agrees awkwardly, still looking embarrassed by his actions. 

There's a knock on the door then, coupled with the voice of Eren's mother yelling loud enough for it to be heard clearly. 

"Are you two awake? Breakfast's ready," she informs them, thankfully keeping the door closed. 

"Yeah, we'll be downstairs in a minute," Eren yells back, sitting up but still not daring to look at Levi. His hands are fumbling with a lock of brown hair that's messy from sleep. 

"I'll just," Eren says and stops for a moment, "uh. Go to the bathroom, you can already go downstairs if you want to." 

"I'll wait here," Levi tells him, less than thrilled by the idea of sitting alone at a table with Eren's family members. The brunette nods, and stumbles through the room, nearly falling over himself before he manages to get to the door. Levi watches, but doesn't comment on it, instead opting to grab his phone from his backpack for the sake of a distraction. He can't think too much about that situation just now or he'll make himself go crazy.

Thankfully, he's got the feeling that Hanji may have texted him, being the nosy person they are.

And of course, he isn't disappointed. Levi reads through the 14 unread messages, all of them from Hanji. It's easy to tell from the increasing number of mistakes that the first message wasn't a lie.

'Cant believe youre missing out on movie night!!! but you are forgiven and I will drink your share of whiskey, don't worry'

'have Eren's parents caught you doing THINGS yet. ??'

'we are so proud of your levi'

'were watching American piece and I bet your life is like that rightnowww'

'are u Alice' 

'Alice* ' 

'alive*'

'if u donut answer we know why' 

'Leviiiii!!!!'

'tell us about the sexual adjectives' 

'so ventured*' 

'adventures***'

'even Erwin wants to know'

'you cannot escaped talking aboard thirty' 

Levi stares blankly at the messages. He can see the scene just perfectly in his mind's eye; how the two of them sat there and once again talked about his personal life in the same way others talk about a movie or a shitty TV show. 

'Nice typos, four eyes. Hope both of you have a sweet hangover' he types and sends the message, because that's what Hanji gets for thinking that they can drink as much as him and then try to make him talk. About Eren.

When he doesn't even want to allow himself to really think about Eren... or the way he just keeps pulling Levi into concerning mental and emotional states that have him questioning his self control. He isn't ready to talk about any of this, and maybe if neither him nor Eren acknowledge how weird that moment minutes ago was, then they can both just live in the shared delusion that it never happened. 

That Eren has never been hunched over Levi, just seconds away from pressing his mouth to his skin or whatever exactly had been his intention. It still feels so weirdly unreal that Levi probably could convince himself that it was nothing but a dream, if he really tried. 

Maybe it was just that; a hypnagogic hallucination. 

But then again, the moment has definitely burned into his brain. And he isn't certain yet how deeply. It'll probably just take a bit of time for the smoke to settle so that Levi can examine the damage that such a small moment as this has done in terms of making his life harder. 

He is specifically trying not to think about Eren as the brunette walks back into the room, his hair combed and rubbing his face with one hand, still sleepy-looking. Levi curses internally.

"Are you ready?" Eren asks, almost shy-sounding. Levi cannot help but think that the omega is out to kill him.

He nods and follows Eren downstairs, where Carla has covered the entire table with food, from fruit to different sorts of bread. 

Mikasa glares at Levi over her cup of coffee as she mutters a, "Morning."

"Good morning. You two want coffee?" she asks, 

"Oh God, yes," the brunette enthusiastically agrees and Levi nods his head as well.

Breakfast is apparently a long affair in the Jäger household, Levi comes to learn. They sit at the table for more than half an hour, which isn't much of a surprise considering the amount of talking that happens. Carla informs Eren of all the things that have been happening in the village and their pack during his absence. It has Levi wondering what it must be like to grow up in a place like this one - where you know all the neighbors and essentially everything you do is food for gossip. But then you also talk about them and how much they're gossiping. It's a weirdass cycle. He's never experienced it in the same way in the city. 

"I can't believe Mrs Müller would do that," Eren says amusedly, and his mother laughs. 

"She's old," his mother comments, laughing, "and the book doesn't discuss books as often as people. " 

"I don't get how some they all become like that when they're old though," the brunette says, and Levi realises that he cannot really imagine an old Eren. Both outwardly and inwardly, there's something utterly youthful about the omega. He watches as Eren leans forward and grabs a handful of grapes, and takes a sip of his coffee.

The peacefully and pointless chatter is suddenly interrupted when Mikasa says with a deadly voice, "You smell like him, strongly." 

There's a moment of collective silence. 

"What the hell, Mikasa. Can you like fucking stop acting this way?" Eren shouts back at her, and Carla looks at the two of them with a bit of concern while Levi is busy keeping himself from standing up and getting in between the two. 

"It's like he's trying to put a damn claim on you!" she yells back, "how can you just pretend like he isn't?!" 

"It's none of your damn business, how many times do I need to say that!" 

"Mikasa. Eren. Both of you calm down right now. We haven't seen each other for months and this is not how we need to spend our breakfast together," Carla interrupts their fight as the scent of anger becomes heavy in the air, and Levi is fucking grateful for her intervention because he isn't sure how much longer he would have been able to just sit there and watch the situation from yesterday repeat itself. 

Although he knows that their relationship isn't something he really has the right to interfere with (if simply for his lack of insight into it), his instincts are telling another story altogether. Eren may not actually be in a pack with him, but the alpha in him sure as hell doesn't care about this piece of information at all. Adoptive sister or not, Mikasa's disregard for Eren's boundaries has him furious. 

And it's not like he's put a claim on Eren; a night cuddled up in bed together is guaranteed to mix their scents up in an intense way. 

"How can you just allow this to happen, at our own home? It's inappropriate and Eren clearly has no clue what his intentions are," the alpha girl asks Carla then, who only shakes her head in response. 

"Mikasa, you're being irrational. Both Levi and Eren are adults and they can do whatever they want to, if anyone is acting inappropriate right now, it's you," the brunette beta says, but Levi is momentarily distracted by the look Eren is giving him. 

"I'm just trying to protect him," Mikasa argues.

"Mom? Levi and I are going for a walk," the omega says, and quickly stands up, grabbing the alpha by the wrist and essentially pulling him off the chair. Levi is stunned for a moment, but just as glad to escape the weird atmosphere in the room and the feeling of being talked about but not being talked to. 

"Have fun you two," Eren's mother comments and Levi can feel the heavy glare at the back of his head that Mikasa is sending his way specifically. 

Eren's steps are fast as he moves the two of them up to his room and angrily starts taking his clothes off as soon as they're inside, which leaves Levi with a feeling of sensory whiplash. He quickly busies himself by looking for clothes to wear as well, all too aware of the heated emotions still coursing through Eren.

It's really obvious in the way Eren is letting his anger out on inanimate objects, slamming the drawer of the closet shut and throwing his discarded shirt into the corner hard, knocking a flowerpot over. The omega ignores the mess he's caused and the clean freak in Levi dies a little. 

"Is she always like this?" the alpha asks carefully, not entirely certain whether he should or shouldn't talk about it.

Eren turns to him, frowning, "Not like this, no. Intrusive and borderline obsessed with me, yeah - but never quite so angry and jealous. This whole argument just now was so unnecessary and I feel bad that you and mom had to witness it." 

"I'd rather witness a fight than to catch her threatening you again. It's just really fucked up that she's acting like this instead of trying to support you," Levi replies, trying to keep his own annoyance with her at bay in his tone of voice. 

"I know, it's... Yeah. Let's not talk about it, I've got places to show you and I feel like moving." 

...

The first place Eren leads the both of them to is perhaps his favorite. Despite the lack of green leaves and the cold weather, the view on their way there still has him stunned for a moment, as it always does. They slowly approach a clearing, walking along the brook that flows through it, and the sound of a small waterfall is already audible, even before they've approached their destination. 

Eren cannot count on his hands how many evenings he's spent there, sitting in the welcome quietness of the forest and looking at the valley ahead of them. 

Being out here, the anger from before seems entirely forgotten, and the omega grins stupidly as Levi, jumping from one boulder in the water to another as the alpha stays on the pathway beside him. 

"So, are you ready for the first stop of our sightseeing, Levi?" he asks, entirely too overjoyed with his role as a tour guide in his favorite forest. 

"Look where you're jumping, idiot. If your ass lands in the water, you'll be complaining for the entire way back," Levi comments, looking and sounding like he should have maybe had one more cup of coffee. 

But his scent betrays the fact that he isn't actually annoyed, and Eren lets out a small laugh.

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you ready for the beauty of nature?" Eren repeats, deliberately making it sound dramatic. 

Their eyes meet as Levi says, "Dying of excitement." 

"Stop sounding so grumpy, Levi. Look! Think I can make it to this one?" Eren asks, pointing at a huge boulder that's got to be 2 metres away from the one he's currently standing on. 

"No," the alpha comments, and yet again, Eren finds himself unable to hold back his laughter. 

"What do you want to bet?"

"Nothing." 

"Come on, that's no fun," Eren whines as the other walks ahead. 

"Then what the hell do you bet?" 

"That's more like it," the brunette says triumphantly, "Uh. How about this. If I can do it, you've got to show me your favorite places in Berlin once we're back." 

"It's not like I have many favorite places," Levi half-argues, and Eren takes it as a confirmation. "And if you lose, I get to see you laying in the cold water like a useless fish, that's enough for me."

"You wish," the brunette says and leaps to the boulder easily, thankfully managing to catch his balance on the wet moss. 

"Hah! Told you!" 

"That didn't look very graceful," the alpha comments, arms crossed and Eren isn't sure what's wrong with him exactly, but his cheeks warm up at the knowledge that Levi's attention was and still is on him. 

"Of course it was! Maybe I should get my own survival show," Eren replies and jumps towards the pathway, nearly throwing himself into the alpha. 

"A comedy show, maybe." 

"You're just mad because I won the bet," Eren tells him, and looks ahead of them, "We're almost there. Come on." 

It takes just about one more minute until his old, self-made tree house comes in sight. Behind it, the trees open to reveal the large valley between the mountains, with the large river running through it. Although it's cloudy, there are some cracks in between the clouds, allowing the sun to break through the surface at some points. 

"Wow," the alpha says beside him, so quietly that Eren may have imagined it, but Levi adds, "this is actually a nice place." 

"I told you," the omega grins, and takes a hold of his jacket, pulling the raven haired man along with him to the ladder hanging from the tree. "This is my pride and joy, built it myself with Armin as the architect." 

"Armin?" 

"My best friend since childhood, maybe you'll meet him later if he can make it," Eren supplies, "I hardly ever get to see him anymore because he's involved in this project where he travels around the world and helps to produce documentaries. But he told me they might be here on time. Now, come on!" 

Levi doesn't say anything and instead follows Eren, climbing up the ladder once the brunette is up in the tree house. Tree house might be a bit of an overstatement since its really just a platform to sit on with a roof on top of it, but Eren is glad to see the thing still standing nonetheless, and he lets his legs dangle as he sits on the edge of the wood, eyes stuck on the scenery in front of him. 

When Levi sits down beside him, it becomes obvious that the entire thing was build for two children rather than two adults, because there is as good as no space between them. Eren allows himself enjoy the fact that Levi's scent is all around him again, and smiles at him.

"So?" 

"So what?" 

"Don't you want to compliment me on my tree house?" Eren asks. 

But Levi just stares at his mouth for a long moment, and everything is silent except for the sound of the water of the brook falling down the stones. Eren's heart something weird inside his chest and he isn't sure what to do with himself, recalling what happened earlier. He's got none of that sleep induced, instinctual bravery inside him now whatsoever, and stays very still instead of doing anything. 

"Thanks for showing me this," Levi says after what must be a minute of them just sitting there, legs touching. 

Eren laughs nervously, "thanks for coming along." 

Levi is facing forward now, and Eren sneakily watches the sky reflect in his light grey eyes. 

"Do you mind if I smoke?" the alpha asks. Eren tilts his head to the side, watching as he pulls a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his dark jacket. 

"I didn't know you smoked." 

"Not always," is all the answer he gets, making Eren wonder just what that means. 

"Sure, go ahead. As long as you leave no cigarette butts here." 

Eren watches with a strange sense of fascination as Levi sticks a cigarette between his lips and lights it. He's got to force himself not to focus on his hands, because something about Levi's hands holds his attention a bit too well. The way he sighs with his inhale and then exhales a cloud of smoke isn't much easier to handle though, and Eren isn't even bothered by the smell, entirely too preoccupied with the image he's presented with. 

He almost wishes he'd have brought something to draw, and finds himself thinking that this is the kind of image that would look best captured in coal - with smudged lines on rough paper and strong contrast. 

"You want to take a drag or something?" Levi mutters after what must have been too much obvious staring, and Eren panics, knowing that he got caught. 

He's never smoked a cigarette in his life, but nevertheless, he finds himself saying, "maybe?" 

Levi chuckles softly at that, and whatever damage Eren's lungs may take from this, he can't help but think that the sound is worth it. Levi's eyes are on him a moment later, and instead of handing the cigarette to Eren, his hand guides it to Eren's mouth. The omega nearly flinches at the sudden proximity, but manages to act like it's totally not a big deal that Levi's hand, his wrist - the scent glands there - are right in front of his face. 

Then he remembers why it's there in the first place, and he clumsily wraps his lips around the cigarette, inhaling too sharply because his body is telling him that he needs a shit ton of oxygen to counteract the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Eyes closed, he pushes his lips away from the cigarette and coughs the smoke right out before even pulling it all the way into his lungs. 

"You alright?" Levi asks, sounding slightly amused by the embarrassing display. 

"I don't know how to smoke properly," the omega admits, voice scratchy.

For whatever reason, this seems to amuse Levi greatly, and Eren hears it in his voice when the alpha says, "I noticed." And then, he laughs drily.

Eren glares at him, though it isn't an entirely serious glare, "stop laughing." 

"Want to try again?" 

"Do you want to see me coughing again?" Eren counters. 

"Look, this isn't rocket science," Levi tells him, and brings the cigarette to his own lips again. "You don't need to suck on it like you're depraved of oxygen, it's just like taking a normal breath." 

The alpha gives a demonstration, and Eren is secretly giddy with the knowledge that he's got permission to watch closely this time. He briefly wonders if there's something wrong with the fact that the sight of Levi as he smokes seems to do things to him. 

Things he can't exactly put into words. 

Especially when the alpha's eyes open with a sort of shimmer in them as he exhales, and Eren holds his own breath in response, incredibly aware of the way their legs are still touching. 

"Like this," Levi says and Eren nods his head stupidly, not exactly trusting himself to use words. 

"Let me try again," he says, if only to have a reason for Levi to lean towards him again. The moment he does, Eren's eyes search for grey ones and there's yet another silent but heavy moment shared between the two of them as their eyes find each other and Eren moves forward to put his lips on it. 

"Now, inhale softly," Levi commands, and all parts of Eren find themselves wanting to please the alpha. He's glad he's wearing three layers of clothes, because the command somehow manages to give him actual goosebumps. 

He doesn't end up coughing this time, just feels the way the smoke travels into his body, and exhales it slowly, before looking back at Levi. 

"I did it," he cheers, "now I can become a smoker and blame you for it." 

"Don't you fucking dare, brat," Levi tells him, "you only get to do that under my watch, and if I catch you with a pack of cigarettes, I'm stealing them." 

"That's unfair," the brunette complains, despite the fact that he isn't actually planning to make a habit of it. 

"Someone's gotta look after your dumbass." 

"Wow, that was such an alpha thing to say, don't turn all Mikasa on me now," Eren tells him, laughs, and receives a sharp glare in return that shuts him up. 

"Right, you can do whatever the fuck you want," the alpha murmurs, and after a moment of confusion, Eren notices that maybe that came out wrong. Levi's scent beneath the tobacco still betrays his irritation.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," he says, but Levi stays quiet, so he tries to lighten the mood, "and I promise that I won't smoke unless you give me your blessing for it, alpha." 

Although the last word was mainly added as a joke, Eren can't help but notice how easily it rolls off his tongue. Levi makes a frustrated noise beside him, and replies, "don't say shit like that, idiot." 

His tone of voice has Eren's heart skipping a beat, and he can't help but want to push it just a little further. 

"What? Don't like it when I call you that, alpha?" he says, and grins wickedly. 

"Eren," there's a warning in Levi's tone, or maybe a challenge. Eren finds it hard to say, but he can't help but feel intrigued by the revelation that Levi is so affected by that one word. 

"Huh? What is it, alpha?" he asks, feigning ignorance. 

It happens in the blink of an eye. Before Eren knows what exactly is going on, his back hits wood, and he gasps at the impact. He's disoriented for a short moment before he notices the alpha looming above him, pinning his arms to down on both sides of his head. The ability to breathe leaves him as Levi's eyes push him down along with the strong arms. 

The air between them is crackling with something loud and foreign to Eren. He refuses to lower his eyes, and so does Levi, but there's none of the panic inducing, angry pheromones in the air. Something else is, however - something that Eren's brain is incapable of fully interpreting.

"Stop testing my fucking patience," Levi whispers, and Eren swallows nervously, mouth falling open under the weight of his voice. Having an alpha on top of him like this, his brain seems incapable of noticing processing anything but the position he's in. 

Strangely, it excites him just as much as it terrifies him, seeing this side of the alpha.

"I, uh," he begins, trying to remember how language works, "Sorry?" 

Levi actually growls at the clumsy apology, so low in his throat that it's inducing another wave of goosebumps.

Eren lets out a shaky breath, looking helplessly up at the alpha. He can't tell where exactly this is going, and he's not so sure he ready to figure it out either. Not with the way his heart is already about to give in on him.

"Don't say shit you don't mean," Levi tells him, tightening his grip on Eren's wrists and causing another gasp to fall from his lips, "got it?" 

Eren nods his head in response, the back of it hitting the wood. He feels urge to bare his neck, but it's not strong enough to force him into doing so, and Eren is aware of the fact that in this position, Levi could easily make him - if he wanted to.

"Great," Levi says instead and looks like he's forcing himself to relax. They stay like this for another few seconds before the alpha gets off Eren, and actually uses the grip on his wrists to pull him up into a sitting position again.

The entirety of the experience has Eren so utterly overwhelmed that he isn't sure what to say as they sit there and Levi lights himself yet another cigarette. 

He takes a few heavy drags of it before saying in an audibly conflicted tone, "did I hurt you?" 

"No." 

They look at each other for a short moment, before Levi turns back towards the forest. 

"Good," he says, and Eren is still searching his brain for something he can possibly say. It's slowly beginning to register in his brain that Levi must be just as affected by the full moon as him, on top of being in a place he doesn't know, with people he doesn't know... For Eren's sake. Because he asked him to. And Eren had nothing better to do than to push him like this. He sort of feels like maybe Levi should have hurt him, because from the scent of it, the alpha actually feels guilty for what he just did. 

"I guess we're even now," Eren says when he can't handle the silence anymore, "you know? After what I did this morning." 

Levi makes a noise in response, and Eren panics a little, wondering if he fucked up badly, and adds, "and I promise I won't call you that again." 

"It's fine, I overreacted. Fucking full moon bullshit. Stop worrying, Eren," Levi says, and pushes the cigarette out.

"But you really aren't like Mikasa. I shouldn't have joked about that," Eren adds, still feeling the need to apologise despite what the other is saying. He's suddenly very aware of the fact that this closeness between them is most likely temporary, especially if he keeps messing up around Levi in pretty much every way possible, "and you had every right to do that just now. I mean it!" 

"Calm the hell down," Levi says, but there's no bite to it. 

"I'm calm," the omega lies, and it's pretty pointless because he already knows that Levi can read it in his scent that he isn't. It's confirmed when the alpha looks at him again, obviously seeing through his lie. Eren looks at the spot where their legs are touching, tries to hold back the whine that's threatening to leave his lips, and hears Levi sigh, before pulling him against his side as though it's the most natural thing to do. 

For the briefest moment, Eren is shocked, but it doesn't last. He's pretty sure that Levi is doing it on purpose, putting all the comfort in his scent that he possibly can. Again. It has the desired effect in the sense that Eren melts against him, his worries dissipating as he breathes in the alpha's scent. With how frequent situations like this have become, Eren isn't sure he'll be able to just go without the touches once they're back in the city. 

But he doesn't really have it in him to worry too much about that, not when everything feels so very right in this moment. It's so easy to think that they're actually a pack, sitting in his old tree house and sharing warmth like this... That Levi will somehow be there to support him and offer closeness whenever he's feeling bad, and that maybe Eren can do the same for him. 

The alpha's voice pulls him out of his sentimental thoughts, "I really fucking hope that this evening won't be too big of a mess." 

The omega tilts his head in confusion, and rests his head on Levi's shoulder. "Why would it be?" 

After a minute of silence, Levi says, "I'm not used to it - shifting just for the sake of it. Your sister already wants to kill me, and I doubt your pack would like it if the two of us started fighting. Your father is the leader of your pack, isn't he?" 

Eren nods his head, understanding the concerns Levi has. Self control can be a bit of a struggle in wolf form, especially when provoked. But there's no way his pack would allow anything bad to happen, with or without his father there. 

He thoughtlessly rubs himself against Levi's shoulder and says, "the worst that can happen is that I'll beat you in a race. Our pack is pretty balanced, and the whole point of shifting is to have a good time together and strengthen bounds. Even Mikasa wouldn't start anything, doesn't matter if dad is here or not." 

The answer doesn't entirely seem to satisfy Levi, and he just hums in agreement. 

"I promise," Eren says. 

"What if I fuck up somehow and hurt you or someone else?" Levi asks. Eren feels his hand tighten on his back, pulling him a little bit closer. It had him wondering if he has the same effect on Levi, and if he calms him down somehow, as well. But he can't explain to himself why Levi would think that. 

"As if. I've said it before, I trust you. Wolf form or human form, it's whatever." 

"You'd say that." 

"Should I not?" the omega asks, but his tone reveals that the answer won't change his mind either way. 

Levi stays silent in response, before exhaling loudly. "You're right. It'll be fine. Didn't you have more places to show me?" he asks, and Eren nods his head, sort of disappointed to put distance between them, but they've been here for a while now, and there are still other places left Levi needs to see. 

Probably more than he can show him in a day.


End file.
